Confining a Raven
by AnimeFanGirl91
Summary: After a horrible accident in battle Raven is presumed dead. Three years pass she reappears with a desire for revenge... and working for Slade? Will the Titans be able to save her or will she get her proclaimed revenge on them? R&R plz... RaeRob
1. The Goodbye Gift

Sooo... I decided to remake this story after a looong time lol but not finishing this story kept bothering me and its like stuck in my head. But any who I hope this story turns out great and I plan on updating quickly. I think the main reason that I decided to continue is because I kept getting reviews even when I hadn't updated in forever so the moral of the story is please review it really helps.

Disclaimer- I don't own it but if I did Rae and Rob would be together...

Cyborg- 18 Everyone Else- 17

XX

XXX

XX

Confining a Raven

Chapter I: Goodbye Gift

It was a normal day at the Tower no crime was committed in the last three days, though, no one took notice to it. Starfire was in the kitchen mixing together another concoction of hers and humming a little melody cheerfully to herself. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing Game Station as usual trying to beat each other's high score and Robin was their audience. The only person missing was Raven.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." she chanted continually as she floated above the roof. She often enjoyed the beautiful oceanic view and the fresh sea breeze that blew through her hair. The odd thing was... there was none. The sky was gray and everything was quiet. All that could be perceived was the waves crashing against the rocks below.

"FRIEND RAVEN! Thank goodness I found you" Starfire burst through the roof door frightening the empath making her fall on her ass.

"Starfire… this better be very important" she growled while dusting herself off.

"My deepest apologies" She recoiled but quickly inched closer to Raven beaming as she carried something behind her back,

"What do you want" Raven sighed.

"I made this for you" she shoved a bowl of bubbling gray goo into her hands with a big wooden spoon, " I call it 'The Pudding of Solitude"

"…" Raven stared at the goo; it smells worst than it looks, "...Uh... Star thanks... but" she tried to find a way not to hurt the Tamaranian girl feelings.

"Here try it!" She took the spoon and hoists it into the gray goo. Before she could force it into Raven's mouth the blob hopped off the spoon and ran away. Starfire smiled sheepishly as Raven stared dumbstruck at the running blob.

"Raven! There you are..." Robin opened the door and leapt out the way as the gray glob dashed past him, "Do I even need to ask..."

"I will go and retrieve it" Starfire flew off after it.

"I came up here to ask if you needed any company but apparently not" he smiled.

"I think I meditated enough for today anyways..." Raven walked off pulling up her hood.

"Well were going to the park later would you like to come?"

"I was actually going to finish the last chapters of my book"

"Aw come on Rae it's a group activity and well you're a Titan" he pleaded.

"I'm sure there will be many other group activities even if I don't attend this one" she declined.

"Please"

"No"

"What about for the team"

"Not life or death so I think I'll pass"

"But Beast Boy wanted a rematch with the Ultimate Stinkball game"

"Isn't every game the ultimate one..." she stated in a monotone voice.

"Maybe… either way you don't have a choice" Robin grinned as he grabbed Raven's hand and led her off the roof. She blushed from surprised and pulled her cloak closer.

* * *

Robin stopped running and led her to the living room, "Okay I finally convinced her to go"

"Since when did convince get a new meaning" Raven snatched her arm away "By the way if you ever do that again …your dead" she glared. He just smiled half-heartedly down upon her.

"Excuse me!" Starfire zoomed past the two still chasing the glob. She accidentally collided with Cyborg after he turned off the Game Station.

"Ok, I'm ready to go" Beast Boy stepped into the living room '_splat'_ "Dude! What is that?" He picked up his foot and saw goo all over his left shoe. His face turned even greener than it was originally. Cyborg burst out laughing literally rolling on the floor. "Dude! This isn't funny how about I put it on you" he exclaimed chasing Cyborg as he hopped on one foot.

"Starfire what did I tell you about experimenting with food" Robin scolded her.

"Problem solved?" Starfire scratched her head in confusion. There was no need to chase the glob anymore thanks to Beast boy.

BEEEEEEPPPP BEEEEEEP

"Looks like they just begun" Raven stated as the alarm went off.

Robin ran to the super computer to get the coordinates "Slade!.. He's downtown causing trouble" he grew angry, "Before you do anything Beast boy go clean off your boot" he commanded the green changeling that was about to pounce on Cyborg, "We'll meet you downtown... TITANS GO!"

Cyborg hopped into the T-Car waiting on Beast Boy to clean off his shoe. Robin hopped onto his R-cycle as Raven and Starfire flew ahead.

* * *

Robin, Raven, and Starfire arrived downtown to find Slade awaiting them with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Slade..." Robin growled, "What's the meaning of this!"

"AHHH!" Starfire screamed as they became surrounded by hundreds of Robots. Everyone stood in their defensive forms ready to be attacked.

"I decided to drop off a goodbye gift to you before my departure" he stated in a narcissistic tone of voice.

"What do you mean 'goodbye gift?" Robin inquired.

"You will soon find out…" He grinned even more. Robin leapt into the air and came crashing down with a kick at Slade but he dodged it.

The robots began to attack. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos!" Raven surrounded a nearby light post with her dark energy knocking some of the robots in a wall. Starfire flew high above and began hitting them with her powerful star bolts.

The fight between Robin and Slade lead on until Slade got a hold of Robin's pole and knocked him into a wall. He slumped onto the ground from the firm impact.

"Very disappointing Robin… I thought you could at least last until I finished warming up" Slade walked towards him slowly, "Oh well… I'll just finish off the little birdie now" He raised the pole high above him getting ready to strike until he was struck by a sonic beam slamming him a few yards away.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled as Beast boy helped Robin up, "You can't forget about us" Cyborg raised his cannon again but was struck down by a robot.

"Seems some more of your friends came to save their little leader" Slade sneered as he rose from the concrete.

"Robin, are you okay?" Starfire blasted one last robot flying over to his side to ensure his safety.

"Yea I'm fine just a little banged up… uh… what's that smell?" The two smelt a stench coming from beside them; their eyes landed on… Beast boy.

"Beast boy… you smell" Robin stifled.

"Dude! It's not my fault. It was your stupid gray glob thingy the smell won't come out… man this stuff reeks!" He cried in his own defense.

"It is true you smell worst then one hundred glorgnofs rolling in a pile of muck" Starfire covered her nose.

"Yes, everyone pay attention to stinky here and let Slade get away" Raven stated slightly annoyed.

"I'll go after him you all stay here and take care of the rest of the robots" Robin dashed off.

* * *

Slade glided through the night sky hopping off roofs and jumping up stair cases. Robin was close behind occasionally throwing a Bird-a-rang after him. Slade came to a sudden halt.

"I think a little birdie wandered off from its flock" He snickered.

"Cut the crap Slade what are you planning and what do you mean by good bye gift?" Robin interrogated.

"My… my why so many questions" Slade antagonized him "… just know that I might have one less Titan to deal with by the end of the night…" he hissed.

That hit a nerve, Robin attacked him again but all his attacks were dodged. The fight went on until Robin finally pinned him to the wall by his throat, "I'll ask you _one last time _what are you planning..?" he whispered deadly.

Slade started to laugh in his face, "…Okay I'll tell you, not like it's going to make a difference… one of these buildings has a bomb in it that will detonate in fifteen minutes. You better hurry up and figure out which one though… you only have ten minutes left…" His face became twisted as he laughed even more.

Robin became infuriated and bashed Slade's head into the wall. He took out his communicator and Raven's head popped up on the screen. In the background he could see everyone worn out but still fighting the robots at their best.

"You know this really isn't the best time Robin" Raven stressed in the middle of the battle. She was dodging multiple attacks then possessed a car and heaved it towards the robots.

"Slade planted a bomb in one of these buildings. I need you and Starfire to locate and disarm it. Your job is to search the east side of town and Starfire the other but hurry we don't have much time!" Robin panicked.

"Don't worry I'm on it-" She stated before blocking another attack and passing the communicator to Starfire.

"Robin are you unharmed?"

"Yes Star I'm fine. I need you to help Raven find a bomb Slade planted in the city. She just left to search the East now I need you to search the rest. The guys should be okay with the robots" he sighed out of exhaustion

"I will use my greatest efforts" she gestured then flew off closing the communicator

"They won't stop it in time" Slade spoke into Robin's ear stopping him dead in his tracks.

He quickly recovered and flung Slade over his shoulder into the billboard a few feet away. Robin took off running and jumped high into the air to do round kick but he easily dodged it. However, Slade missed the birdarang planted nearby causing an explosion of ice when he landed on it. He was engulfed in a sheet of ice up to his neck unable to move. Robin opened his communicator again to see Beast boys face.

"Dude, so I just totally annihilated all the robots with my super awesomeness"

"Way to take all the fame" Cyborg voiced in the background, "Next time we'll let you handle everything"

Beast boy's smiled dropped when he grabbed the communicator away from him, "We're all clear on this end where did you send the girls"

Robin sighed again, he was tired of repeating himself for the umpteenth time that day, "Slade planted a bomb in the city I need you guys to split up and help the girls find it"

"Roger" the guys said in unison.

Robin closed his communicator and turned his attention to the frozen figure "What's your motive Slade"

"…"

"Answer me!" He demanded. Before he could do anything his communicator started to beep again.

"I have located the bomb of destruction two blocks south of your location shall I rid of it" Starfire questioned.

"No you might set it off I'll send Cy and BB to help disarm it"

"Okay I shall remain alert"

"Good job Starfire" Robin smiled.

"Thank you" she beamed.

Next Robin propped his communicator open to see Cyborg and Beast boy, "Good news Starfire has found the bomb but I need you two to help her disarm it fast."

"How about you just let the grass stain and his super awesomeness handle this one" Cyborg smirked.

"There's no time for jokes can you two handle this" Robin stated seriously.

"Don't worry I can handle it piece of cake but what about Rae?" Cy questioned.

"Forget about her and go help Star. I got Slade occupied right now so I'll alert Rae you two just focus on deactivating the bomb"

"No problemo" Beast boy saluted before they disconnected.

Robin's attention was caught when he heard Slade laughing "What's so funny it's a matter of time before we save the city and lock you up for good."

"Funny that you thought everything would be this simple" Slade continued to laugh and the ice began to crack.

Robin took a step back in defense again, "Stop bluffing. You thought you could use the robots to distract my team and then lure me out here near the bomb"

"Naivety is not a good look for you," Slade fully broke out of the ice and cracked his knuckles, "I don't have a motive. This is just a simple goodbye gift to a dear old friend" he smiled.

"You are not my friend!"

"Okay then I will rephrase: my ex apprentice"

Robin grimaced at his last words suddenly lunging forward to attack. Slade simply stepped away and dodged his attack but grabbed his leg in the process. He held him upside down then grabbed his communicator and tossed it to the side, "I started to feel neglected… but now that I have your full attention" He spun around like a dog would with a chew toy then slammed him to the ground. Robin laid on the ground in pain his head throbbing, "I'm going to tell you a story about the little birdie that couldn't" Slade slightly pressed his boot against his neck. Robin grabbed his foot and flipped Slade off him. He located his communicator propped open and tossed to the side. He leapt for it before Slade could interfere and seen Raven's face on the scene.

"Robin... I found it… there's… problem" It broke up and became static, "I can't… use… powers… some… field" She strained.

"You're kidding me right… two bombs?" He question quickly looking at a grinning Slade.

"Robin are you there? Hello? What should I do?"

"Raven get out of there! How much time is left?" He panicked as Slade began to step closer.

"It… forty-five… seconds" her voice was soft and her face was flustered.

"GET OUT NOW! HURRY!" Robin hollered at the communicator.

"There's… no time… I'll try… disarm it" she ran towards it, "I'm… sorry" Were her last words before she dropped the communicator.

"RAVEN NO!" Robin shrieked but could not be heard because he was disconnected.

Slade stood above him and kicked him in his ribs, "Insolent fools" He grabbed Robin by his neck tightly raising him into the air, "I'll just have to destroy two birds tonight" he took out the detonator and pressed the red button.

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

* * *

"Sooo… I thought you said this would be a piece of cake" Beast boy probed as he watched the android dissect the bomb.

"It would be if you weren't breathing down my neck" Cyborg growled because the changeling was basically on his shoulders, "Dude it's called personal space!"

"Ha ha my bad" He took five large steps back and sat down.

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

"Where is this piece of cake you are talking about" Starfire inquired.

They sat in silence, "Never mind Star, by the way did anyone else here that loud boom?" Beast Boy questioned as he sat on the cement resting from exhaustion.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good to me" Cyborg was stunned.

"What if it was Robin? I have to go save him!" Starfire cried worriedly as she began to float into the air.

"Star wait… I'll come with you" Beast boy stood up finally; "We're a team I can't just let you go out there by yourself" he smiled.

"Plus it's too dangerous to fly at night especially when there's so much smoke in the air" Cyborg pointed at the gray sky, "I'll finish disarming the bomb you two go check it out oh and try and get in contact with Rae to see if she knows"

"Dude we totally forgot about Rae where is she?" Beast boy freaked. He knew she would have his head on a platter the next time she saw him.

"Don't worry Robin was going to call her to help us remember" Cyborg reassured him. Beast boy still couldn't shake this awkward feeling but nodded in agreement.

In the distance he saw a huge building explode repeatedly and fall into rubbish as it were made of glass. Smoke and debris flew everywhere as the fire took place. The night sky turned into thick gray smoke making it difficult to breathe.

"..Raven…" Robin spoke weakly before he fell unconscious from the lack of air.

Slade dragged him to the edge of the building now holding him by his shirt, "What a waste of time… still too weak… but I guess I can end that for you" He simply released his grip and watched Robin body descend from the ten story building into the oncoming traffic.

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

So how did this chapter turn out? Good, Bad, Ok? Well I wrote this story because it has been stuck in my mind so I hope it turned out good. Sorry if it was short but I wanted to end it here for now. The next chapter will be up soon hopefully so don't worry I decided to continue this story after so long. Stay tuned for Chapter Two. R&R plz. Thanx :)


	2. Turmoil

I'm back in action. Not much to say except that you might have read my old chapter two but I changed the storyline and therefore changed this chapter. However, some parts I kept the same but I wanted to add a little more angst to this chapter. I don't know I'm not a very good angst writer so tell me how I did. R&R Please and Thank you!

Disclaimer- Don't own them… for now at least… muahahahaha :)

XX  
XXX  
XX

Confining a Raven

Chapter II- Turmoil

"Raven!" Robin shouted from the bed trying to get off. Pain shot through his body and the room suddenly became obscure causing him to fall backwards from dizziness.

"Robin!" Starfire ran to his side as he tried to get up again. He could barely comprehend anything but could tell she had been crying due to her flustered tear streaked face.

Beast boy grabbed his shoulders restraining him, "Relax man you're lucky Star saved you… or you would have been road kill!"

Robin looked around and took in his surroundings. He was back at the tower in the medical room with an IV in his arm, "What happened? How long have I been out for?"

"Well… Slade beat you up bad, you have been out for almost three hours now," Robin's eyes widened as he continued, "He strangled you and even threw you off a ten story building" Beast boy focused on the bruised purple and black marks around his neck, "Good thing we went to go look for you"

"Thanks Star" Robin smiled gently at her as she blushed, "Um where's Cy and Raven?"

The room became silent, "We thought you sent Rae to help us disarm the bomb but she never showed up so we assumed she came back to the tower. She still hasn't shown up. Cy is downtown looking for her..." Beast boy trailed off.

"Do not worry, I am sure friend Raven will heal your wounds" Starfire patted him on his back but Robin began to tremble, "May I ask what is the matter?"

Robin's heart stopped as his breath got caught in his throat, "…_So it wasn't just a dream…_" he thought to himself then grasped the UV dropper and flung it at the wall. Starfire jumped back frightened.

"DAMN IT!" Robin quickly jumped to his feet tearing off bandages and pulling on his utility belt.

"What the hell is your problem?" Beast boy demanded. He wore a worried expression as he watched his fearless leaders' face contort into sorrow and regret.

"I…I… it's my entire fault. Slade … he tricked me… Raven was caught in the explosion." Robin darted out of the room.

"Wait… what? How?" Beast boy looked stunned before he sprung after Robin. Starfire anxiously paced behind them too.

They finally made it back to the scene of the accident to find ambulances, police cars, and reporters surrounding the rubble. The sky was thick with gray smog but rain quickly cut through the black haze. There was rubble hurled everywhere and fire simmering in patches. Fire trucks tried to extinguish the scattered flames with the help of the light drizzle of rain forming. However, this didn't stop the horde of reporters that were being restrained by the police.

"There they are! There they are!" The reporters dashed towards the Titans, "Do you have any comments about the events that occurred today" a tall blonde woman thrust her microphone into Robin's face, "We tried to ask the android over there but he wouldn't-"

"No comment…" Robin quickly hushed her. The reporters' face dropped and she turned away.

"How about you Starflame?" a short bald male reporter turned his attention to the tall alien girl.

"…Uh… but my name is Starfire" she scratched her head in confusion. Robin dragged her away again replying, "No comment".

"What about you Beast boy? You must have something to say to all your fans" the reporters gathered around him.

"No… not this time" a gloomy Beast boy dragged past them.

"But where is your gothic friend?" a small petite reporter came up from behind Beast boy. Everyone turned their attention to the woman at this question. "Yes where is the quiet witch of the group?" more reporters interposed.

"Her name is _Raven!_.. and … and… '_Sigh_' no comment…" he spoke grimly.

"But you at least know how this occurred" another blurted, "Yes which villain was it this time?"

"Control Freak?"

"The Mod?"

"Mr. Lightbulb?" the ignorant reporters continued. The titans quickly made their way behind the yellow crime tape and the police stopped the reporters.

"They just never know when to stop" Robin patted his shoulder.

Beast boy moved away, "Let's just hurry up and find her!"

"We will… I promise you that" He turned away.

"Okay dude I need a straight answer… what happened to Rae?" Beast boy pulled Robin aside.

The rain started to downpour but no one paid attention to it. Robin looked away he couldn't bear to look at them. He failed them. All of them especially Raven. How could he admit that to the team?

"Robin…?" Starfire worriedly reached out.

Suddenly Robin was pounded into the ground by a robotic fist, "Glad you all finally decided to help me find Rae" Cyborg cracked his knuckles, "too bad you brought along the trash"

"Robin!" Starfire swiftly flew to his side and turned to Cyborg in anger, "Robin is a dear friend why would you harm him!"

"Dude what the hell!" Beast boy demanded.

"What do you mean 'what the hell'... oh let me guess he didn't tell you" Cyborg glared at Robin who was currently on the ground rubbing his jaw from the impact. Robin glanced up but looked away in guilt.

"I can tell you exactly where Rae is…" everyone stared at Cyborg ready for him to continue. Detest and hate poured straight out of him directly at Robin, "He abandoned her"

"I would never abandon her!" Robin demanded.

"Oh really then where is she now? Why is it that I haven't seen her since you told us to leave her in this building?" He pointed at the ground, "I spent the last hour digging around in the dirt looking for her!"

The thundered kept pounding repeatedly but everyone stayed silent, focused on Robin in disbelief. Beast boy looked at him with hurt and betrayal. Starfire looked off to the side as tears trickled down her face. She couldn't look at him because his silence spoke for itself.

"Is… is what friend Cyborg claim true?" she held herself tightly. The rain slightly lightened but everyone was already drenched to even care.

"He of all people should know that's not true… I would never abandon a teammate" Robin spoke solemnly.

"Oh really then tell us the truth," Cyborg challenged him. He did not know the full story but he didn't care he already had a basic understanding of what happened. Robin abandoned Raven.

Robin took a deep breath he didn't know where to start. He himself was still trying to grasp the events that just occurred and not to mention he was still weak from being strangled by Slade… Slade… that name and the thought of what he did to Raven sickened him.

"See my point exactly" Cyborg broke him out of his trance, "he has nothing to say"

"Slade… he… he claimed that there was only one bomb" His voice broke, "that's why I sent Starfire and Raven because… I figured they could find it the fastest. Star notified me that she found it that's why…" his voice trailed.

"That's why what?" Beast boy asked confused.

"That's why… I told you guys to help Star and forget about Rae because I thought she was safe…"

"But you were wrong" Cyborg deadpanned. Everyone stayed silent contemplating everything they just heard.

"…I do not blame him. It was a misjudgment" Starfire continued.

"Oh really, of course you would be okay with him abandoning Rae" Cyborg demanded. Starfire winced at his anger.

"Hey don't take your anger out on her it was my fault!" Robin stepped forward.

"Right now I don't care who did what we need to just focus on finding Rae" Beast boy interjected.

"I guess your right BB but if anything happened to Rae I'll never forgive him" Cyborg turned to Robin and walked away.

"I know what you mean" Beast boy agreed.

Robin just sighed in despair and began looking.

The rain had come to a halt and the scene was abandoned. The fire died down and the police and reporters left. There were a few fire fighters poking at the debris trying to clear the area. They were told to report any odd objects to the Titans if they found any.

After their confrontation Robin and Cyborg did not speak to each other or even make eye contact. They made an extra effort to avoid each other and it was driving everyone crazy. If one was coming from one direction the other would make a detour so they wouldn't have to be near the other. It seemed like they made no progress because they didn't even find one clue.

Beast boy collapsed, "We have been searching for five hours and I'm running out of animals to transform into, my brain is drained" he rolled onto his side and watched everyone carry on their search.

"Well you didn't have much to begin with..." Cyborg interjected.

"Hey I…" Beast boy stopped mid sentence, "I had a comeback but I forgot it… _sigh_"

"You have forgotten about the various animals found on Tamaran" Starfire interjected.

"Uh Star I have no idea what types of animals are found on Tamaran"

"Well there's this adorable octoplarg that hops around on one foot like this" she demonstrated, "And it has seven arms and-" Everyone just watched in horror.

"So moving on..." Cyborg sweat dropped, "Robin I think it's time for a break we have been working nonstop and our pace is slowing down"

"Last time I checked _I _was the _leader_ and we don't need a break." He snapped.

"But I-" Cyborg continued.

"No buts… look maybe you should think of this as a test of endurance, so far you're failing so quit whining and work faster" Robin snarled.

"You arrogant lil piece of..." Cyborg balled up his fist and Robin went into his defensive statue.

"Friends please do not fight I have figured out a way to search faster" She caught her teammates attention, "All we have to do is this" she turned around and started shooting starbolts everywhere diminishing every rock it touched.

"Starfire nooo..!" Robin ran over and grabbed her, "What are you thinking you could have hit Raven and killed her" He scowled her.

"I'm s-sorry..." tears formed in her eyes and her face became flushed with embarrassment and flew away.

"Robin what's your problem man she was only trying to help. You don't have to be so mean" Beast boy reprimanded him.

"Yea well next time don't" he turned away. She felt a lump form in her throat and flew away crying.

"I don't see why you're taking it out on us when you know it's your entire fault. I'm so sick of this." Cyborg fumed.

"You two are acting like complete asses!" Beast boy exclaimed really pissed off, "especially you Robin. We're supposed to be looking for Rae and you two douche bags are here fighting… we're a team!"

"He started it!" The two yelled in unison pointing at one another.

"Robin, look I know you're upset and worried; we all are but-" Beast boy marveled.

"Obviously you're not worried enough!"

"I am worried… I…I c-care 'bout her…" Beast boy expression dropped.

"You don't have to explain yourself BB he's just upset because his ass is on the line" Cyborg stated.

"No, that's not it… '_sigh' _I know I failed her but I just want her to be ok..." his voice trailed off.

"Just tell me… from the beginning what happened?" Beast boy frowned.

"…" Robin kept silent but stared at the ground.

"…" Cyborg glared at him, "Fine if that's how it's going to be I don't want to be on a team with him!" Cyborg roared in the heat of the moment.

"Great then leave!" Robin retorted.

"What's wrong with you! We all love Raven and want to find her but we have to work together and you're pushing us over the edge" Beast boy quickly intervined between the two. Robin and Cyborg however both turned the opposite direction refusing to look at each other.

"There is no edge you should all use everything you have to find her"

"You're acting as if you're such a saint" Cyborg snapped.

He recoiled at this comment, "I never said I was a saint… but you have to understand it wasn't my intention"

"You made the choice!" Cyborg stated.

"What did you want me to do abandon Starfire!"

"So you abandoned Rae instead good job!" Cyborg was infuriated, "You let your feelings for Star get ahead of everything. Slade found your weakness and easily manipulated you. He knew you would do everything to protect Star and not even analyze the situation… you didn't even send Rae back up" his words stung.

Robin knew it was the truth and there was no way to change it. The second rule of being on a team is to always have back up. Maybe he really did abandon Raven and now he was subconsciously taking it out on Starfire out of guilt. Yes, he had feelings for Star but he should have never put those feelings ahead of the team. Now Raven had to pay the price and it was his entire fault.

"Dude what are you talking about?" Beast boy scratched his head.

"This is pointless…" Cyborg walked away.

"Friends please wait" Starfire flew in front of him.

"Star are you okay, what happened?" Cyborg turned around.

"I have found something of friend Raven's in the debris" she pointed in the opposite direction. By this time she caught everyone's attention and they surrounded her.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked frantically.

"No… but I have found this" Her hands were shaking as she handed him a small bloody scrap of her cloak. The titans froze from realization.

Robin released his breath he didn't realize he was holding, "where did you find this?" he spoke low and calm.

"I-I found it over on the other side of the building when I was crying. There's so much blood and-" she broke down crying. Beast boy calmed her as Robin rushed off with Cyborg close behind him.

"This is where she said it was right?" Cyborg questioned his inanimate leader "Robin...?" he turned around to find him staring at the pile of rubble in front of him. "What's-" He finally came into view and dropped to his knees

There was a stream of rain water mixed with blood on the ground in front of them. The stream seeped from underneath a pile of rubble where they were sure they would find Raven's body. Robin stood frozen trembling. Beast boy finally made it to them with Starfire staggering close behind. His face became a pale green and he took a step back flabbergasted from the scene.

"I won't give up hope not again" Robin collapsed to his knees beginning to dig, "Help me… she has to be under here I know it" his voice began to crack as warm tears slid down from behind his mask.

The Titans attacked the pile digging furiously but there was no sign of her. Eventually they reached the bottom and only found shreds of her cloak. Everyone except Robin gave up. They stood back with a look of defeat and sorrow plastered upon their faces. Their fearless leader kept digging until his gloves began to rip and his hands became raw and bloody.

"Robin… that's enough" Cyborg voiced quietly.

"No I'm sure she's here she has to be" he choked.

"I said that's enough… were all exhausted and tired. Look what you're doing to yourself!"

"I don't care! Yes you're right it is my entire fault and now I got to make up for it. She put her trust in me to be her leader and I put her in harm's way. I failed her!" tears seeped even more from behind his mask. "I just need to find her then everything will be ok and back to-" Robin fell down unconscious. Cyborg recoil his arm after knocking him on the head. He slung Robin over his shoulders and proceeded, "Team lets go".

Ehhh… this chapter was okay I guess then again you all are the critics so you tell me. Flames are welcomed I don't care everyone has their opinions. I guess I made Cyborg a little out of character in this chapter but it was all for dramatic effect :) The next chapter will be up soon and better I'm starting to move toward the main plot now yay! R&R Please I'd love some advice.


	3. The Memorial

Hey thank you all for reviewing me I really appreciate it! I reviewed all the advice you guys gave me and some things stuck out to me:

RxRFannnnn and Latezz123- Yes I agree I did slightly make Cyborg overreact but thank you for understanding it was for a dramatic effect. Then again I start to think maybe Cyborg would overreact and lash out. I mean Raven is like a little sister to him and she died because Robin was focused on protecting Starfire. I don't know I think he would be that angry but a little more understanding (a ways off from what I made him but oh well).

Avatarcatz2323 – Sorry about my language I got carried away but I promise to tone it down more. I'll only use it when it's appropriate but I'm glad you like my story!

Moving Mountains- You know its funny that you comment on Beast boy being more mature because initially I wrote his part slight goofy but I received some advice and decided it would be better if he took it more seriously.

NinjaClarinetGirlBianca – Thank you for reviewing and yes I guess I could have added more detail. I don't think of myself as the best writer but I will try harder to put more detail into my stories :)

Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own it so stop rubbing it in :(

Confining a Raven

Chapter III- The Memorial

Three Hours Earlier…

A masked man dashed through the streets and slithered behind buildings. He tried to escape out of view so he wouldn't have to deal with any…liabilities. The Titans weren't aware of his presence since they were too busy tending to their leaders wounds. He had accomplished what he had come to do- maybe a little too easy for his liking. The closer he got to his destination the more ashes and dust landed on his body. His ego led him to the building he had just obliterated. As soon as he arrived he surveyed the crumbled building in triumph; his work here was done. He was one step closer to his plan. However, right now, he just needed to find the last puzzle piece for his plan to work.

Slade walked around the large building until he reached the section he planted the bomb. He hopped from brick to brick and large pieces of metal that made up the foundation of the building, yet, he found nothing. There was no sight of the violet haired Titan. He began to wonder if the blast was too strong, maybe her body had past the point of recognition. Though that theory was ruled out because he was certain the blast was only strong enough to demobilize her and not do too much damage to her body. He still needed her alive for his own objectives.

"…p-please… h-help" Someone grabbed at his ankle. The debris next to Slade's feet began to shift and rattle as the person tried to free them self. He did not flinch, he only stepped back to examine the being. It was a slim hand, slightly covered in blood that grasped at his ankle as it trembled in pain. The rest of the body was buried underneath a large metal beam with a few rocks scattered upon her body.

Slade lifted the heavy beam and tossed it to the side with a loud thud. The violet haired girl crawled slowly from underneath the rocks and collapsed on top of them panting. Blood slid from the sides of her lips and forehead. Her clothes were tattered and body was bruised. Her cloak was missing revealing a large oozing gash that slashed across her back. Slade closely surveyed her wound; it appeared to already be healing though very slowly. The wound wasn't too deep but it was sure to leave a scar.

The raven haired girl still laid on the rubble panting for air but looked up at her savior, "…Slade…?"

"Nice to see you again Raven…" He sneered then knocked her out in one punch. Slade picked up the limp form and carried her off in the opposite direction disappearing in the night.

XX

XXX

XX

One Week Later…

The scene of the accident was clear and the officials did not find a trace of Raven's body. Only some pieces of her clothes and DNA were recovered. They figured any fragment of her body would have been gone with the explosion or the fire. The rain didn't help the situation either: it had rained everyday since she was taken away from them. The rain washed away all existence of her like nothing happened. Everyone kept to themselves so they could bask in their own memory of her.

Robin opened his eyes once again finding himself inside his empty room. His sheets were ruffled and knotted because he seemingly had the same nightmare over and over every night since her death. She would haunt his dreams mercilessly.

_There was a large building engulfed in flames slowly pummeling to the ground. Inside one of the windows he watched Raven trapped with fear and nowhere to go. Her violet eyes stared at him helplessly as she reached for him. She was being dragged into a pit of flames right before his eyes and all she could do was say 'I'm sorry'. He frantically tried to reach for her but he was too late Slade had already taken her away. He tried to run after them but a wall of fire would blaze up trapping him on the other side._

Sweat and tears slid down his face onto his bed. His mask was discarded somewhere in his room. He hadn't left his room since the incident except for necessities; still, he made an extra effort not to run into anyone. That did not matter though because no one bothered to check up on him, not even Starfire.

Everyone was too engrossed in their own grief to even notice each other. Yes they exchanged a few words here and there but the house remained silent- no music blasting, no game station ruckus, no one arguing over food, and no mess in the kitchen. There had been petty crimes arising all over town since the press released the information about Raven's death. Nevertheless, the Titans still defeated the robbers with little to no effort. Sometimes their own grief would overwhelm them and they found themselves taking it out on the common criminals. But still, since the disappearance of Slade no major criminal appeared downtown.

"R-Robin…" He heard a faint knock at his door. Robin dragged himself out of bed and tried to straighten his wrinkled clothing. He found his old mask hitched in the far corner of his room and quickly slid it on to answer his guest.

"Yes" he croaked out as he meekly opened the door. He watched a timid Starfire shift nervously in his presence. Her eyes lost its gleam and she had stopped flying around the tower. She no longer felt overwhelming joy or happiness but how could she? It was obvious she missed Raven just like everyone else did. They thought she would at least be in the kitchen making another one of her puddings of sadness, yet, she never did. She knew no pudding could contain the amount of sadness she felt nor could it cure the ache of loss.

"I see you are not aware that today is the day of mourning" She was dressed in a fitted black gown with a matching pair of laced black gloves upon her fingers. No one thought the day would come where they would see Starfire in black, but under these circumstances it was befitting for the occasion.

"Actually… yes I am very aware. Beast Boy told me yesterday"

"Oh… well friend Beast boy sent me here to inform you the time of memorial will soon begin"

"Thanks Star but I think it would be better if I did not go" Robin stepped back staring at the ground.

"Do you not wish to partake in the gathering of memories with our friends?" She eyed him in bewilderment stepping forward. In spite of this, she received no answer. Usually she would pry for his answer but she already knew his stand point. He did not even dress up. He remained in his usual attire which was slightly wrinkled as if he had just rolled out of bed.

"Well if that is your wish then I shall not fight you on it" a tear slid down her face, "However, I know friend Raven would have wished for you to be there"

With that said she left making her way down the hall. Robin closed his door and slid down to the floor with his back against it. His eyes watered again; he was tired of crying but that was all he could do.

XX

XXX

XX

"_Thank you all for coming today as we lay a fellow Titan to peace. Raven was a hero, her whole life she was meant for something great, and she was great. She was a wonderful person, a great friend, and a selfless hero who no one will ever forget. Raven was like a sister to me. She was quiet yet caring and she would be glad to see this many people cared for her. It's hard to admit but I still go home everyday expecting to find her either locked away in her room or with a new book curled up on the couch_" Cyborg slightly smiled from the image of her in his head.

"_Most of all, I would find her on the roof gazing at the city every morning. She loved watching the sunrise. I would always ask her why she never wanted to miss one and I could never understand her reason… now… it's all clear to me_" His voice began to crack as tears streamed his face, "_I understand why she wanted to see a sunrise unlike most people who like a sunset_" He gazed up at the sky and wiped away a tear, "_She wanted us to have hope that things would be alright with time. The sun rising means another day has come. Although she may not have realized it, Raven was one of the most optimistic people I knew. Right now I pray that she is right. Our memories of her will never fade away but I hope this pain we all feel today will leave with time. She has always put her friends and this city first and even in death she protected us all. We will forever be in depth to her… Rae you're finally free and its time we all bid you farewell as you fly away_"

Cyborgs last words rung in everyone's ears and they all stood to show their respect. He walked down the stairs that lead to the podium and made his way back to his seat. On his way some people patted his back or gave him a comforting hug. Starfire and Beast boy both took turns giving him a hug when he sat down. Cyborg held back his tears he had to be strong for everyone no matter how much it hurt. It felt like he lost his a family member all over again; his 'little sister' at that.

The ceremony was held outside since it stopped raining the prior day. It was a public event so anyone could attend to show their respect. It was held inside the cemetery but in a beautiful secluded area in honor of her valor for protecting the city. That was the least the mayor could do for her. Cyborg glanced around the crowd and saw Starfire placing a bouquet of flowers on Ravens grave. Beast boy stood back only to watch. In the distance Aqualad and Speedy stood under an oak tree in a deep conversation both clad in black suits. The mayor had left a little after his speech because of an important meeting along with some of the other guests. Cyborg observed the remaining guests but still did not see Robin. He at least expected him to make an entrance at the end or even give a small speech. Still, he figured his leader was too much of a coward and he would never forgive him for that.

Conversely, Cyborg was done blaming Robin for her death. He realized even he himself had an opportunity to go protect Raven even though Robin said she would be fine. That statement sickened him. She was not fine. Her tombstone was only a couple feet away and even then they could not find the remains of her body to give her a proper burial. In that building, she was all alone and probably wondered where her friends… no… where her family was.

"You know, that was a beautiful speech you gave back there," Bee broke him out of his trance sitting next to him. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a black cocktail dress with a black overcoat, "I don't think anyone else could have done a better job"

"I didn't really think of it as a job… it was only right that I gave her a proper burial seeing how some people could not make it today" Cyborg sneered with a tinge of anger. Robin didn't even have the guts to show up to his fallen comrades last resting.

"You really should stop blaming him for everything. It's probably really hard for him to come here; I can easily empathize. Plus knowing Robin, he will come… when he is ready".

"I know he will but I expected him to be here by now. I'm starting to lose faith that he will even show up today" Cyborg sighed. Bee only rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Hey Bee we need to start heading back before it gets too late," Speedy shouted to her along with the rest of her team.

"Okay give me a second" she waved them off.

"Its okay you don't have to stay here and comfort me."

"No I wanted to plus I could tell you needed it" she smiled.

"Your right I did… thank you" he smiled back, "I guess we all should be heading home too"

"Hey, if you want to talk again I'm-"

"I know… I'll keep in touch"

Bee smiled and flew off to her teammates who were making kissy faces at her. Cyborg waved them 'goodbye' and went over to his teammates. Starfire was still fixing her flower arrangement and Beast boy stood there still silent and lost in his thoughts. He noticed Cyborg making his way over and walked up to him.

"Hey" Beast boy said dimly.

"Hey… you two ready to go? Everybody already left" Cyborg pointed out.

"I guess so…" Beast boy didn't even make eye contact. His eyes were red and he looked physically and mentally tired.

"No. I shall wait here for Robin. You may return without me" Starfire insisted.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming" Beast boy inquired.

"Yes, that was his statement but I have reason to believe it is false"

Beast boy and Cyborg looked back at each other and shrugged, "Okay well don't stay out too long it's starting to get late"

"Do not worry I will be safe. Friend Raven will protect me" she smiled. The guys eyed her weirdly then only nodded making their way to the T-Car.

XX

XXX

XX

One Hour Later…

The sun had partially set nearing the late evening almost night. Starfire remained in the graveyard slightly dozing off on the ground next to Ravens' tombstone. She had finally finished her floral arrangement flowing along the edges of the tombstone. The breeze blew and it began to get slightly chilly but Starfire remained determined to wait for Robin until she finally dozed off. She did not sleep for long when she felt someone's presence next to her.

"R-robin? You have arrived?" Starfire questioned groggily yet enthusiastically.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Robin stood in front of the grave. His hair was slick back messily with gel and his mask sat perfectly over his eyes. He wore black slacks and a vaguely wrinkled black button-up shirt. His hands sat anxiously in his pockets as he read the tombstone encryption.

"No you did not. I have waited for your arrival" Robin helped her up from the ground. Starfire straitened her dress and dusted off the grass and dirt.

"You didn't have to; I was here the whole time" Robin ruffled the grass underneath his feet; "I hid from everyone because I didn't know what to say to them… And I wasn't quite ready to see Raven…"

"But I thought you said…"

"Yes I did say I wouldn't come but my conscience got the best of me"

"Con-sci-ence?" she sounded out the word questionably.

"My heart…"

"Oh… I see. Well I am glad the will of your heart overcame your mind." She smiled faintly.

After that they sat in silence. It comforted them to be around each other. There were no spoken words but that wasn't required to enjoy the moment. Starfire began to doze off again. She looked exhausted from crying but she finally had come to terms that Raven to come back. She was not going to fly back to the tower and tell them that they were all mistaken.

"Star, if you're tired. We can go home" Robin reached for her.

"No I will wait until you are able to give your farewell"

"That's going to be hard for me. There's so much to say… It's like she was just here yesterday arguing with me over my music" Robin sighed.

"Then let your con-sci-ence speak for you" Starfire touched his hand placing it on his chest. He looked down and nodded.

"Raven… I refuse to cry in front of you. I don't want you to remember me that way. I hope you don't think that I don't miss you because I'm not crying, though. I just don't have any tears left... I feel numb now. Why did you leave us? Why couldn't I protect you like you protected us…I thought we shared a bond. I can't feel you anymore," Robin gripped at his chest tears flowing behind his mask, "I dreamt about you every day since the accident… I'm sorry I couldn't reach you. I've failed you and I'm going to continue living with that"

"I can't help but hate Slade and… _myself_. You didn't deserve this. After everything you've been through, you deserved pure happiness. We all wanted to give you that. But Slade took you away from us… you were toyed with and used as a demonstration by that sick bastard…

"Robin" Starfire reached out to him.

"A goodbye gift- was that supposed to be a joke? Slade went too far this time and I won't let him get away" his voice growled. He balled his fists tight to his sides as he continued to stare at the grave.

"Robin please…"

"Raven your death was not a gift to anyone… you should know that especially since we fought your father. Yet, Slade played on that aspect. I'll never forgive him. I promise I'll drag him to the fiery pits of hell if it's the last thing I do!"

"Please listen to me!" Starfire grasped his arm. Robin looked up to see a frightened Starfire. Her eyes held the same despair it held when she discovered he had become Slade's apprentice. He didn't mean to scare her but he couldn't control the anger that was building up within him. Sometimes it scared him how he could easily be overwhelmed by it. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling- how many of his friends had to die before he could stop Slade once and for all. First Terra and now Raven… no he needed to stop him… he has to protect his friends… he needs to become stronger.

"I'm sorry…"

"Let us go home now" Starfire gave him a hug till they finally departed.

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

Soo…this chapter was taking long so I decided to cut it into two. I have a problem with overwriting I guess. Initially I didn't plan on ending it here but I guess this was a good place to stop until the next part. Oh by the way the next part will be up soon I already have it typed I just need to slightly edit it. Then again I don't like releasing chapters back to back so I'll give it about a week. Thank you for reading and now please review :)


	4. Closure

Hi! I'm back again. It took me a while to get this posted since I'm busy with school and work. I just took my exams so I'm out for the summer now Yay! I need to brainstorm about this story there are so many ways I can take it. I'm sure you all are ready for evil Raven but she will make an appearance soon I promise I'm just trying not to rush this story. Any who let's get on with the other half of the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the shoe that whacked the producers head after they ended the Teen Titans :)

* * *

Confining a Raven

Chapter 4: Closure

_One Week After Memorial…_

A violet haired girl shot up from a bed in beads of sweat taking in deep pants for air. Excruciating pain shot through her whole body causing her to stumble back down. Bright fluorescent lights burned her eyes and tears slid down her cheeks from the pain. Her whole body was sore and her head pulsated with the rhythm of her heart. She tried to speak but her throat was dry and cracked from not speaking for days. She raised her hands to her face and felt a bandage wrapped around her head. She yanked the tubes and syringes from her arms then pulled off her sheets. She looked down to find herself clad in a white medic gown and her arms wrapped in bandages. She hoisted herself off the bed onto the cold tile and felt her abdomen being restricted- sure enough her whole abdomen and back were patched up in bandages.

She studied her surroundings. She was in an average sized white room with not much detail. The room was very plain: there was a metal chair next to the bed and a few machines beeping. No one was in sight. Her surroundings weren't recognizable so she ran for the door. She wasn't sure where she was going but she figured her best exit without being noticed would be the roof-hopefully she could manage to fly. As she dragged her way up the four flights of stairs she felt a presence nearby. Slowly she opened the door to the roof and saw a dark figure with its back turned to her. She tried to fly off but she felt too weak and dizzy to take flight.

"Don't worry I won't harm you" the figure turned around. It was a tall older man fully clad in an orange and dark blue metallic uniform. He had a round of bullets plastered across his chest and a mask that was hidden in the shadows. He seemed very strong and meticulous. He watched her as she sauntered towards him still feeling her body ache with each step she took. In spite of this, she stopped half way and took a defensive stance.

"Who are you and what did you do to me!" The violet haired girl could barely keep her stance from the dizziness she felt. The man eyed her in satisfaction and 'remorse'.

"I see you've finally awoke…how do you feel?" he stepped forward but she stepped back. Still he only observed her movements, "Do you really expect to attack me in that condition."

"Don't underestimate me!" she growled then her eyes began to flicker white and objects began to float around him.

"Fair enough… so you don't remember what happened to you?"

The girl grew angrier with his questions. She figured he was only patronizing her so she chanted a mantra and enclosed a nearby pole hurling it at the man. Unfortunately, the man dodged it and dashed towards her. Before she could react the man already had her neck in his grasps, "You dare attack the man that saved your life!"

"S-saved …me?" she choked out. He released his grip around her neck causing her to collapse onto the ground

"Am I supposed to remember something important?" she stared up at him as he continued to walk away so instead she decided to search his mind for answers. The girl concentrated repeating the same mantra over and over again in her mind then she began to glow. She entered his mind but was immediately knocked out by a wall of bricks physically causing her to fall backwards. This deed caused the man to stop and watch her again.

"It's not nice to try and invade somewhere you're not invited"

"How did you… never mind just tell me what happened to me" she had given up and remained on the ground deflecting.

"Tell me…what is the last thing you remember?"

"I just arrived here from my planet Azarath and-" she analyzed her surroundings, "Wait where am I? I thought I landed in a town called Jump City?"

"We are in _Bludhaven_" the man spoke grimly.

The girl analyzed her surroundings and noticed the shabby rundown buildings. The city was an industrial type filled with noise from either machinery or car horns from down below. The night air was a thick dingy grayish yellow color which made it difficult to breath. From the distance she could see a glimpse of the dark murky ocean but the smog in the air blocked out that view.

"You were a Teen Titan" he began.

"A Teen… Titan?" she questioned not paying him much attention.

"They claim to protect the city even if that meant betraying a friend"

"What do you mean… was I like that?"

"They left you in a burning building to die" the man spoke solemnly.

The violet haired girl stared at him in disbelief but gradually dropped her defenses asking him to continue, "Why? Did I betray them?"

"No they found out about the true you. We all fought your father together and defeated him but that wasn't enough for them. They still felt threatened so they planned your demise. They figured the burning building was an easy way to rid of their problem"

"You're lying! I would _never_ tell anyone about my _father_" the girl's eyes began to glow white as her voice deepened.

"Then tell me…do you still feel the fiery your father held inside the depths of your soul? Can you feel his rage in the pits of your stomach?" the man almost sang.

At the moment, all she could feel was numbness from the pain coursing through her body. In spite of that, she sat there dumbfounded. He was right—and maybe he was telling her the truth too. She couldn't feel the blood lust she had to fight everyday to contain her father. She didn't have to hold back anymore. She felt free yet overwhelmed at the same time and she couldn't handle it. She could feel anger and sadness towards every word the man feed her. She felt the anxiety building up within her from the unknown. Her father was finally defeated and she couldn't even remember the battle. She could feel emotions for the first time but could not grasp the full extent of her power.

The girl began to tremble causing the roof to quiver with her racing thoughts, "It can't be…" Her eyes were full of anger and tears causing random objects to explode around her. The man shielded himself then leapt for the girl again. Telling her all that information at once was a danger to the both of them and it seemed as if she did not have a complete control over her powers anymore.

"W-who are you… why are you helping me" she croaked.

"I am the one that keeps their leader up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of his mind... I am _Deathstroke_."

"Death-stroke?" she questioned.

"Yes… their leader betrayed me. He was my first apprentice and he turned his back on me. He led an attack on my previous apprentice and enclosed her in stone. But this time will be different- I will help you get revenge on them if you lend me your powers."

"But why should I submit to you?" The girl declared.

"You ungrateful little wretch!" Deathstroke grabbed the girl by her hair. He dragged her to the edge of the building so she could watch the oncoming cars zoom down the street, "You _will_ submit to me... I saved your life… and I can take it back anytime I wish" the girl could only quivered from his hold on her. She had no more energy to fight him off.

"Do you really think your strong enough right now to go after them by yourself" he whispered into her ear snickering as realization hit her. She could barely walk yet take revenge on a team full of super heroes.

"When… do I start?" her attitude quickly changed.

After hearing that Deathstroke made a grin even wider than Cheshire's, "You still need to recover…"

"And after?" the girls voice trailed along with his.

"I will train you…"

"Yes master." She grinned.

Deathstroke picked up the girl and carried her back down the stairs. Even though she looked weak he was amazed that she was awake—and still able to even attack him. She had dozed off in his arms still weak from her injuries. He placed her on the medic table re-bandaging her wounds. He critically examined the wound on her back and noticed it was almost fully healed. He had truly underestimated her. Usually a wound like that would take months to heal but if he gave her another week it would have been fully healed. He watched her sleep for a couple minutes. His plan was turning out successful. He knew she was the right one to finally take down the teen titans—well what's left of them.

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

Two Months Later

Robin stood absently in his shower. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. Something in his in the back of his mind bothered him. Continuously he replayed the same dream that has been haunting him for months in his head. Though, this time he didn't cry. He was boiling with anger and determination. Robin turned off the knob walking out the shower with a towel around his waist. He went to his closet and in the far back he retrieved a black shirt and baggy blue jeans putting them on rather than his bright uniform. He went into his bathroom and slicked back his hair and brushed his teeth.

Finally, he made his way to the center of his room and examined the emptiness. All the newspaper articles that were plastered on his wall vanished. His file cabinets were now empty and desk was desolate. He surveyed his closet and all that remained were his bright uniforms. Today was a new day for him. He could no longer wallow in his own grief. It was time he took action. It was time to get rid of the object that began all his problems. Today was the day that he would leave the Titans and begin his search for Slade. It had been two almost three months since his disappearance and nothing was the same. They checked his known hideouts and found nothing. All of them were either left deserted as if he had never existed or just destroyed along with all the secrets they held. Slade would not win this time they had to find him. He left him with only one clue "a goodbye gift". That had to mean that he had planned on leaving Jump City… but why now? Maybe he found what he was looking for... or maybe he just wanted a chase. Regardless, he needed to be stopped once and for all.

The plan was simple; Robin would leave in the middle of the night so he wouldn't be spotted by any civilians. Then, he would leave Jump City not looking back and continue his hunt for Slade. The plan was perfect, yet still, he couldn't move from that certain spot in the center of his room. He knew exactly what he had to do and there was no way anyone could change his mind. Yet, it felt like something was holding him back… his team. The hardest part of today was going to be saying goodbye to everyone; he at least owed them that much. It's so tempting to just sneak out and not mention a word to them but he couldn't do that to them. The Titans were his friends, his family, and his home. He could remember the day he recruited every last one of them. He worked so hard to build this team and structure it. They grew up together and learned to live with and love one another… and to say goodbye to all of them now when they needed him the most…he hoped they would understand.

Knock

Knock

"Robin" He heard Starfire knocking at the door. He stared at it unsure if he wanted to answer it. It was late and he didn't think anyone would still be up. He paced back and forth anxiously speculating if he was ready or not. Starfire once again banged on the door just a knotch louder, "I do not mean to wake you but it is hard for me to-"

He decided it was time. If he was ever going to leave he had to make a move, he was going to tell the team now. Robin slowly opened his door for the alien girl revealing his empty room. Starfire stepped back bewildered from his appearance. Slightly, she glanced at his room and noticed it was darker and emptier than usual. Finally she registered the black bag at his side.

"I'm leaving, Star" His eyes never moved from the empty spot on the floor next to her. She was silent as if she was soaking up the new information. He couldn't look at her though. He didn't want to see the pain he was causing her.

"For how long?" he was shocked to hear her response. He figured she would plead for him to stay or even start crying. However, what he didn't realize was that after Raven's death Starfire was slowly maturing. She knew this day would come… she felt it. The thing that concerned her the most; and almost plagued her, was _when_ it would happen. She had always watched Robin every hour of the day. Since the death of Raven she noticed him slowly becoming colder and withdrawing into himself. From since that day at Raven's memorial she felt a different aura arising from him, as if there was something bothering him… guilt or maybe even anger but she couldn't depict it. As much as she tried to cheer him up that feeling never subsided. She wanted to help him but didn't know how all she could do was watch.

"…I'm not sure" he exhaled.

"…Will you return?"

"…" he had no answer.

"No" she abruptly broke his silence.

"…Star?"

"No… I will not allow you to depart until you promise to return"

"Star… I can't"

"Then I shall come with you"

"Star wait!" before he could refuse her, Starfire already flew off down the corridor towards her room.

Robin sighed as he picked up his bag and walked towards the main room- _this is not going to be easy_. He made his way down the lit corridor until he noticed Cyborg leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed and he had his toothbrush in hand. The public bathroom was a few doors down from his room so he figured Cyborg was on his way there and stumbled upon their conversation… _great_.

"So you've just decided all on your own that it's okay to abandon the team"

"Cy I-"

"Just stop it 'man! I thought you said you would never abandon a teammate" Cyborg pounded the wall abruptly. His hands slowly clenched into a fist as he edged closer to Robin. However, Robin stood there obstinately pleading his case, "I'm not!"

"Then where are you going? If it wasn't for Starfire we'd probably never hear from you again"

"You're wrong… I could have left anytime! But I chose not to… not this time… I was on my way to tell you all now"

"Yea… tell us with one foot already out the door. You didn't even give us a chance to talk some sense into you before you packed up everything"

"I'm doing this for Raven"

"Oh really, how?"

"I have to get stronger… I need to make Slade pay for everything he has taken from us!"

"Then we'll help you. You're not the only one that lost a teammate. Rae was our friend and we deserve to help take out the man that did this to her"

"I won't allow it!.. Slade made this personal… he crossed the line." Robin stepped back. He raised his hands to his face and noticed them trembling. Cyborg witnessed this and decided to ease off him as he continued, "That night on the roof… he made it a point that he was only after me. If anyone gets in the way he would destroy them. I refuse to put any of you in that kind of danger"

"But what makes you think you can handle him on your own" Cyborg sighed at his reasoning.

"This is my battle… my responsibility… and I need closure. I don't care what I have to do but I won't let anyone else get hurt…"

Starfire quickly flew down the hall and placed her bag next to Robin's, "I am ready to depart". The two males stared at her wide eyed. Starfire was dressed in dark navy blue skirt and a pink halter top. She had on pink sneakers to match her outfit and a large pink scarf around her neck to conceal her identity. Over her shoulder she carried a tan sling bag which carried a variety of personal items.

"Star, for the last time you cannot come with me… it's not safe"

"Then why must it be okay for you to venture by yourself" her eyes began to water and her fist began to tighten, "I wish to find Slade and take my revenge on him too for the sake of our dear departed friend"

Robin refused to look at her or he knew he would easily give in so he continued shaking his head no. Cyborg still stared at her baffled slowly reaching for her, "Star maybe Robin is right it will be dangerous and we still need you here."

"Robin is as well needed here" She pointed at the defiant boy still refusing her. She had a point and Cyborg wasn't going to be the one to enlighten it. Instead he decided to back off and let the couple deal with their own problems.

"Please, Robin, you are my 'boy' and I wish for you to understand that I do not want you to abandon me"

"Star I'm not abandoning you… it's just that"

"Fine! If I cannot follow you then I must return home…" Starfire stood boldly against the two wide eyed males. Slowly she turned away. She downcast her head and raised her hands to her chest, "…I believe my heart will no longer belong here… I do not wish to watch Slade take you away from me again"

"Star listen to me…" he grabbed onto her arm preventing her from leaving.

"Please do not treat me as if I am a child" she spoke sternly.

"We're not treating you like a child" Robin motioned towards himself and Cyborg who sheepishly back off to the side.

"Okay then its settled, I leave it up to you, Star, to watch over Robin" Cyborg finally decided to intervened between the two.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered. She flew up to the ceiling smiling and waving her hands triumphantly.

"Wait what! You've got to be kidding me"

"You can't do everything by yourself, Boy Wonder. Star will just be there to stop you from going Slade crazy again" Cyborg reasoned with his leader.

"_Yawn…_Starfire do you not realize what time it is. I got to get up early to buy the new Immoral Kombat 2" Beast boy dragged from down the hall. He wiped the drool from his mouth and rubbed his tired red eyes until he noticed the late meeting, "Hey what's going on here." He noticed Robin giving Cyborg a death glare as who only grinned in satisfaction.

"My apologizes friend Beast Boy, but I cannot withhold my joy any longer" Starfire flew in a circle giddily.

"Dude! Are you two finally going out on a date" he jumped back finally noticing Robin's and Starfire's attire.

"Unfortunately no…" Starfire flew down in front of him, "Robin and I shall go on a quest to find the despicable Slade and avenge friend Raven's death."

"What!"

"Well actually…" Robin finally spoke up still glaring deadly at Cyborg, "I'm going on this mission…_alone_"

"Dude are you crazy! Slade is a complete psycho" Beast boy exclaimed.

"If he thinks I'll let him walk out this tower alone then he must really be crazy" Cyborg declared angrily.

Starfire's expression fell and she walked up to him with her head downcast again. She stared straight into his masked eyes with a face full of disappointment and sadness, "If you truly believe I will be of a burden to you then I underst-"

"Either take Starfire with you or we will all go" Cyborg interjected.

"What gives you the right to-"Robin began but Starfire inched closer to him with hopeful eyes, "This was not how it was supposed turn out" Robin exasperated in annoyance, "Fine if it will make you all feel better, Starfire I would really appreciate it if you accompanied me on this mission—just know that it won't be easy"

"It would be of my greatest honor and I will try my hardest" she smiled.

"Hold on wait a second" Beast boy interrupted grabbing everyone's attention, "Robin, do you even know where you are going? And when do you two plan on coming back?"

"Where I'm going… I don't know yet but we will return when Slade finally pays"

"Seriously, aren't you going to stop them?" Beast boy waved frantically in front of Cyborg, "He doesn't even know where he's going. I think Robin has finally lost it"

"Please enlighten me with the item Robin has lost for I shall find it for him" Starfire inquired. Everyone just sweat dropped and ignored her comment.

"Nope… I can't do anything to stop Robin once his mind is made up. The only thing I can offer is his sanity" Cyborg motioned towards Starfire.

"For the last time I'm not going crazy but… thanks Cy… please take care of the tower until we return oh and make sure Beast boy doesn't hurt himself"

"_yawns…_ No way! I'm going back to sleep this must be some weird dream. I knew I should have never eaten that blue fuzz from the fridge" The Titans eyed Beast boy skeptically and in disgust from his last comment.

"Well we should be heading out now" Robin grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. Starfire quickly grabbed her bags and followed behind him, "Goodbye friends please take care of yourselves until our return"

"Bye Star…don't be a stranger now!"Cyborg smiled and waved, "Oh by the way Robin I swear if you let anything happen to Starfire… you'll have to answer to me" he gave him a stern look. Robin only nodded and continued towards the exit, "Don't worry I'll protect her with my life"

"This is too weird" Beast boy heaved in dismay, "Where does this leave us?"

"We're gonna continue searching here"

"By ourselves?" He nearly fell over.

"Now that you mention it… I need to make a quick phone call" Cyborg took out his communicator typing in a number.

"How is that going to help us?" Beast boy eyed him skeptically. Instead Cyborg hushed him soon continuing his phone call.

"_Ugh… Cyborg… what the hell? Do you know what time it is?" _the voice hissed groggily

"I know… I'm sorry Bee but this is important" He pleaded.

"_Okay but how did you-"_

"I linked our communicators on our last mission remember"

"_Oh right well… what's up did something happen"_

"Remember that talk you promised me…"

"_Yes…" _Bee began to doze off again due to the androids vagueness.

"Well… I need your help"

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

Oh my I finally finished this chapter took so long to type only because I kept adding and deleting scenes. I promise you this is a Rae/Rob fic I don't hate Star/Rob but that pairing bores me. I'm happy the plot is finally forming though. The next chapter will take place in the future- basically what happens after the split but that's all I'll reveal. I don't know if I like this chapter it's completely different then what it was supposed to be. They were supposed to end on bad terms but I didn't have the heart to soo I changed it. Oh well the storyline can still follow it so that's all that matters. Anyway I'm going to bed now yay summer vacation! R&R Please I would love to hear some suggestions.


	5. Everything's Changed

Okay I'll admit it… I've been slacking off. I encountered a case of writers block for like two weeks lol but that's okay I overcame it. I was just trying to work through some rough parts in this story but any who I have realized that many people are getting confused. I don't know maybe I'm not being clear in the story or I'm giving you all the run around, regardless, I'll explain what's happening so far for those who are lost. Hopefully this clears up everything.

Basically: After the whole accident, Slade goes straight to the crime scene to go retrieve Raven. Raven wakes up half conscious and is shocked to see Slade helping her. However, Slade knocks her back unconscious and kidnaps her. During this time the Titans go to save Robin and take him back to the tower. They notice Raven never showed up to go help them deactivate the bomb so Cyborg decides to look for her. While searching he realizes there was a second bomb and he blames Robin for playing right into Slades hands. Yada yada yada the crime scene is cleaned; only fragments of Ravens clothes are found so they presume her dead. Moving on… Unbeknownst to them Raven wakes up with amnesia in a town called Bludhaven and she discovers a guy named Deathstroke (Slade's new identity) gazing off the roof top. He explains to her that the Titans tried to kill her and he wants to help her regain her memory and take revenge on them if she follows him (I think the whole apprentice thing is overused). She is skeptical at first then decides it would work out in her favor to follow him and become stronger. Back at the tower… Robin blames himself for Ravens 'death' and decides to pursue Slade once and for all. Starfire tags along because she is a leech (jk) because she fears losing Robin forever to Slade. Cyborg and Beast boy are okay with them leaving as long as they promise to come back after they stop Slade. Rob and Star departs leaving Cyborg and Beast boy in charge of Jump City.

Disclaimer: nope not even a lil bit…

XX

XXX

XX

Confining a Raven

Chapter V: Everything's Changed

_Three Years Later:_

"Okay I got one!" A young man with green pigmented skin squealed suddenly stopping. He turned his full attention to the blonde haired woman walking beside him nonchalantly. His green eyes glistened with anticipation as a light bulb flashed above his head.

"Alright shoot" she gazed at him smiling. The man jumped up and down eager as if he were a child on his way to Disney. He had a tendency to act childish but that didn't bother her much. Actually that's what she loved most about him.

"Why was the Energizer Bunny arrested?" his green eyes twinkled with the huge grin plastered on his face.

"Umm…" the women gave it a moment's thought. Unconsciously, she raised her index finger to her chin as if in deep thought but finally came to a conclusion, "I have no idea"

"He was charged with battery!"

_An imaginary drum roll sounded_.

The man nearly toppled over with laughter. The woman began to snicker too, maybe not because of the joke but from the man's actions, "Hahaha Good one!"

"Okay how about this one" He straightened his posture finishing his laughter, "What do you get when you cross an elephant with a rhino?"

"A good pair of shoes?" the blue eyed woman raised an eyebrow still guessing.

"El-if-i-no!" He nearly fell over again.

"… Ooh…" It took her a second to process the joke, "Hahaha! You're on a roll" she gave him a thumbs up.

"I know right! My jokes are getting better huh" He wiggled his green eyebrows at her. She could only smile in return not wanting to burst his bubble.

At this point, the pair had come to a halt on the wooden boardwalk. They made their way over to the railing leaning on it as they took in the beautiful scene before them. Waves brushed back and forth rhythmically flirting with the white sands below them. The sun was downcast beyond the horizon setting in the purplish pink sky mixed with an orange hue. The woman leaned her head on the changelings shoulder as the salty breeze caressed her face. He took the initiative to wrap his muscular arms around her form softly kissing her.

"Can I just say that you're awesome, Terra"

"Well now that you've mentioned it… I guess I am aren't I" she teased shifting closer to him.

"Whoa, I see some people like to toot there own horn"

"I was only joking" She laughed incredibly.

"I know" he stuck his tongue out, "But… really… you're amazing. Probably even the best thing that has ever happened to me" he stared into her big blue orbs, "So much has changed since that day you came back to the tower… and with your powers… then when I finally asked you out eight months ago"

"Shhh…" She hushed him softly kissing him, "I understand"

"I can't help but love you more and more each day" Beast boy finally sputtered out. Terra nearly pounced on him deeply embracing him. How she loved hearing him say that small phrase that meant so much to her, "I know… not to sound cheesy but I love you too… with all my heart"

"Well duhh everybody loves me" he stuck his tongue out once again receiving a playful shove, "Here I want to show you something" he grabbed her arm. He pulled both of their bodies up until they were standing on the railing. Terra began to wobble so she held onto his body as they balanced on the edge, "Uhh… you sure this is safe?"

"Yea we'll be fine now come on!" he motioned eagerly towards the ground which was about twenty feet below them. He abruptly jumped off the ledge pulling her with him. Terra's eyes widened from surprise and she raised her glowing yellow hands making a sand slide beneath them. The slide twisted and turned; and they were actually having fun until it suddenly collapsed five feet in the air causing them to tumble to the ground in a pile.

"Ugh… are you okay?" Terra sat up knocking the sand out of her ears.

"Yea I'm fine" Beast boy rolled over spitting sand out his mouth.

"I'm sorry! I can't do anything right" she cried almost pleadingly.

"Dude, don't sweat it. I know your still getting your powers back. I just wanted you to use them so you'd get more practice that's all" he smiled sheepishly. However, Terra only nodded still sulking on the sand. Beast boy hastily stood up slightly dusting the remaining sand off his body then pulled her up with him too, "Okay now close your eyes. I got a surprise for you…"

"W-What? Uhh okay" she shifted anxiously closing her eyes.

"Trust me" he took her slender hands and led her away in the opposite direction.

"You're the only person I truly trust" she smiled still a little anxious.

The two walked a good distance down the sandy beach until they finally made it to the designated spot. Beast boy released her hands slowly pushing her forward; "Alright, you can open them now!" his voice was a little too eager.

When she opened her eyes she stepped back flabbergasted. Right before her stood the Titans East smiling with lit candles in their hands, except, Bee who held a bouquet of red roses. Lying on the ground which illuminated the sand was a vast array of tea candles, which sat in glass holders, spelling out the words, "Will-You-Marry-Me". Terra hazily turned her attention to Beast boy who was besides her on one knee with a red velvet box in hand. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver band engraved with a Victorian design. On top laid a modest sparkling princess cut white diamond with sapphire gems framing the sides. She stood there speechless as if she were a deer caught in headlights.

"I know this is a little soon… but I couldn't wait anymore, Terra. And I wanted everyone here when I asked for your hand. I know we've had our ups and downs but we've always made it back to each other. You've changed me a lot and I'm happy that you're a part of my life. With that said I don't think I can bear losing you again… I want to always be there to protect you and call you mine… Now I only ask of you to accept me"

Terra did not respond.

"… _Hey I think this is the part where you say 'yes'_" Speedy loudly whispered to her but received a blow from Cyborg telling him to shut up.

"I-I…" Terra backed away still shocked from the proposal. She glanced over at the Titans East who were still smiling at her then— back to Beast boy whose eyes glimmered with hope. She took another step back but this time her heart was racing. He was right this was _way_ too soon. Yes, she loved him but the idea of being together forever scared her. Who knew how long forever was anyway? At this moment there relationship was wonderful. She couldn't ask for more. She knew how much he cared for her and she felt the same too… but what if later on in the future he got tired of her. She couldn't take the heart ache of losing him. And, what if they did they get married then grew to regret it. What if everyone decided she hadn't changed and denied her their friendship? Beast boy would only hate her for that… and that was unacceptable. Everything in her being screamed for her to run.

"Terra..." Beast boy began to stand up slowly reaching out for her. He saw how flustered she had become and witnessed the terror flashing in her eyes. He started to regret ever putting her on the spot like this. He didn't want her to feel obligated to say yes.

Terra began to take more steps back as tears involuntarily streamed down her flustered face. She kept her blue eyes locked with his green ones nodding her head 'no'. She could see his heart breaking, "I-I'm sorry… I can't" she fled the scene.

Everyone stood there shocked.

They figured her answer would be a definite 'yes!' based on how lovey dovey they were…but… she answered 'no' which baffled them. No one dared to speak. Only the splashing waves could be heard in the distance.

Finally Beast boy broke the silence, "I'm sorry for wasting your time guys… I-I guess it wasn't meant to be after all"

They literally heard his heart shatter into a million pieces. They could only watch the green changeling crumble before them. Beast boy collapsed to his knees trembling. Tears slid down his face as he watched the love of his life run away from him. She left a trail of footprints in the sand behind her and of course he yearned to follow it— but his legs wouldn't allow him. His whole body felt numb.

Then again, what could he say if he did catch up to her?

It was obvious she didn't want to be with him so who was he to force her. She ran away from him on countless occasions why would this time be different… because he put his heart on the line? No, he put his heart on the line all the other times too… but this time was supposed to be different. He could feel his friend's eyes boring a hole in his back.

Pity. That's all he felt from them and he didn't want it.

"Beast boy!"

"Wait!"

"It's okay"

Everyone pleaded at his retreating form. Beast boy turned around with a fake smile. He wouldn't dare look them in the eye or they would see the sadness they held. At last, Beast boy transformed into a bird and flew away.

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

A young woman paced back and forth; from side to side almost seeming like a blur as she dodged red beams. Today was just like any other day of training and she had done this countless times. Flying discs trailed her small form and beams shot at her from various directions. Subconsciously, she dodged them with ease already sensing where they would land. She jumped high into the air hastily rebounding off the walls, and landing on one of the lasers. She held her stance as it shuffled from side to side trying to locate her. Gripping the sides of it she chanted, "Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" and her hands transferred black energy into the laser disabling it. The other laser took one last shot at the woman before it was sliced into two pieces by the flying disc. The woman flipped backwards over the disc taking flight.

In spite of this, the massive disc twirled around still trailing her as if it were a boomerang. The young woman suddenly stopped slightly panting. She wiped a thin layer of sweat off her forehead and took her stance. She was used to this kind of physical training but it still took a lot out of her. She spun around measuring the distance between her and the disc. The disc, however, didn't slow down it actually increased velocity from the straight angle it whirled at. Swiftly, it hurled towards her as she silently chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and with the flick of her wrist, the disc was engulfed in black magic and launched the opposite direction. It ricocheted off the metal walls of the training room smashing into the control room with a loud 'BAM!'

"Impressive, that is unless you were aiming for me" a dark voice divulged over the intercom. The woman slightly tilted her head up smirking at the dim figure behind the cracked windows. She examined the damage and realized if she had put more force into it, the disc would have completely sliced through the control room.

"Whatever. I'm going out" The petite woman droned not really waiting for a reply. Instead, she expected him to warn her about interacting with the civilians or even try to stop her— as if he had some authority over her.

"Be back before midnight" The man suspended her thoughts almost taunting her. The woman didn't say anything she only rolled her eyes proceeding out the door. With a devilish grin in triumph, the figure surveyed her retreating form and the metallic disc protruding through the wall.

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

There weren't many people out on the streets downtown, even though it was late evening. The city was filled with masses of crime causing people to fear leaving their homes at night. No on relied on the police. Actually, they weren't any better than the common thugs in town— except they had badges. Once night hit, everyone would scattered home or indoors away from the dark. Still, this did not stop the young woman. She wandered down the sidewalk dressed in a thin navy blue hoodie and black form fitting jeans. Nonchalantly, she enjoyed the light breeze that blew through her long violet hair. It kind of reminded her of her home in Azarath. On hot summer nights, a light breeze like this would blow through her room cooling her small form as her mother sung to her. On the contrary, this breeze was filled with smog and dirt but she still learned to enjoy it.

The woman was on her way to the best coffee shop in town—which was closing very soon. She had finished her training late today but she still planned on making it there right before closing. Although it would have been easier to teleport there, she didn't want to risk anyone spotting her no matter how empty the town was. The woman faintly quickened her pace sighing in content. She took a nice long shower before she left the hideout; she bought a new book; and now she was about to have her days worth of tea. She could already taste it, the warm herbal tea trickling down her throat tingling it as she relished in the new book she's been aching to read.

The streets lights began to chip on catching her attention. As she made it deeper into the deserted city she heard a soft whimper, "…elp…" The young woman stopped unsure if she should investigate the weird noise or continue on her quest for tea. The sound didn't come back so she shrugged it off and quickened her pace. She wasn't the nosey type so she decided it was for the better.

"…help" the sound came back again although this time it wasn't a muffled voice it was more clear. The girl quickened her pace nearly speed walking because she really didn't want to get involved. The closer she got to her destination the louder the cries for help became.

Finally, she was so close to the coffee shop that she could actually smell it from down the street. As soon as she turned the corner she caught a glimpse of two figures and the source of the cries in a secluded alley. There was a young woman half conscious on the ground wailing in pain as the two men pound her with a bat. They both wore a black ski mask and leather gloves—though one was taller and skinny while the other was short and incredibly muscular.

The young woman sighed disgruntled and tread towards the scene, "Sooo… you two having fun?" The two men abruptly stopped beating the woman into the ground. They turned their attention to the newcomer and licked their lips in satisfaction. They both smirked and eyed the violet haired woman in approval— apparently she met their standards.

"Not quite… but _you_ can always join the party" the skinny man crooned still grinning.

"I think I'll pass. All I see is two pansy's ganging up on one lady trying to act tough" the woman cocked her head to the side in a matter-of-fact tone. That hit a nerve, which was exactly what she wanted. The short man strode towards the woman dropping his bat and grabbed her forcefully by her shirt front, "Who the hell are you!" he demanded.

The woman looked from side to side, up and down and pointed at herself innocently, "Who me?" she scoffed with a expressionless face.

"That's it!" the short man clenched his fist about to punch her.

"W-Wait!" the other man intervened grabbing his fist.

"What!" the short man was boiling, however, he dropped the woman still glaring at her with his arms crossed.

The tall man walked up to the woman examining her body, "Slim waist… curvy body… and plump lips. This girl is a total babe! We could have some fun with her later" he drew his hand to her cheek and stroked it, "plus her skin is soft too— ARGHH" the woman twisted his wrist hearing a few cracks. The tall man dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes begging her to stop. His friend jumped between the two and pried his hand out of her claws.

"What are you?" the tall man cried still on his knees.

"Touch me again and I'll send you to the darkest dimension I can find" her voice increased causing her eyes to flicker a blood red.

"WHAT THE?—"

"You're…Y-you're t-t-the—" the short man stuttered falling to the ground next to his friend scared.

"The Crow…" the violet haired woman snarled as her eyes continued to transition between red and white.

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

"Azarath…Metrion… Zinthos" the violet haired woman floated mid air in her room. She was pissed off. Her powers had been flaring ever since she fought those two men in the alley. By the time she had finished terrorizing them the coffee shop was closed and she couldn't buy her tea. Although, she did end up saving that woman earlier and dropped her off at the hospital. Then again, it became apparent that she wasn't so innocent either. The woman had confessed that she was a paid call girl who had stolen a sentimental gold watch from their boss. Those two men were sent to retrieve it. That didn't matter, though, it was wrong for them to attack a helpless woman.

"I swear the idiots I run into here." she sighed.

Knock

Knock

The woman reluctantly opened the door waving her hand to the side. She continued meditating completely ignoring her guest. She had already sensed who her visitor was and clearly was not interested. The figure peculiarly entered her room calmly setting something down on her nightstand and observed her. She peeped an eye open slightly annoyed by his presence until she noticed a cup of tea on her nightstand, "What do you want?"

"Still don't trust me after all of our time together, _Raven_" the man looked slightly offended.

"Only as much as you trust me, _Deathstroke_" she imitated impassively.

He only smirked and shifted closer to her, "I thought you could use some tea since you missed your opportunity tonight" The woman vaguely faltered from his last words in disbelief. She hadn't spoken a word about the two men tonight so how did he know?

"Remember every step you take I'll be watching" he answered as if reading her mind, "Don't worry I'm not mad. Your training has only tripled from your interference tonight" Raven finally stopped mediating and glared at him in anger. He was the only person she knew who could get under her skin, "I only do this for you, Raven. Tonight was meant to be a test and you failed. Compassion is a weak human emotion and will only bring your destruction. The Titans will easily deceive you through that."

"When it comes to the Titans… I _will_ destroy them" her voice seethed anger.

"Is that so?" Deathstroke raised an eyebrow behind his thin mask "Then I have a job you might like…"

"Which is…?"

"Tomorrow night… I need you to make some noise downtown"

"Again" Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"This time our message will be heard"

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

Okay I know what you're thinking where's Starfire and Robin… (Or maybe not) but either way don't worry they will be in the next chapter. Poor Beast boy I always feel bad for him. I can easily turn this into a BB/Rae but nahhh I love Rob/Rae too much unless you all think I should change it :\ I'll be sad if I do though… oh well the next chappie should be better. This was just to give you a small feel for what has changed. Everything will add up later I promise. But any who R&R please! By the way if any of you are still lost review and tell me.


	6. The Encounter

Ohayo Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them! I'm not going to make this as a rae/bb I promise rae/rob all the way :) Actually it was just a thought because I used to really like rae/bb but never as much as rae/rob… but anyway you all said you don't mind rae/slade… hmm… that pairing is really weird to me I'm not much of a fan. I tried reading a couple of fics about them I mean I read one or two good ones but I'm not completely sold yet. Regardless, this will still be a rae/rob most definitely. I'm only flirting with the idea of other pairings for my other fans.

Disclaimer: Like I've said over and over I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to it other than this fic.

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

Confining a Raven

Chapter VI: The Encounter

_Flashback:_

Nightwing was aggravated.

He sat in his dimly lit room vigilantly flipping through pages of a manila colored file on his desk. He gave up trying to sleep. It's not that he didn't want to his mind wouldn't let him. It had been a year since he stopped having that nightmare… but now it was back. Actually, this was the second night in a row… as if he already didn't have problems sleeping. Instead of wasting time trying to figure out why the dreams came back he decided to fill this time searching for Slade.

Weeks had passed since he found his last lead, which only led him to a dead end. And now he was stuck. He didn't know where to go from there. Sighing, Nightwing slouched back in his chair from exhaustion. Ticking. Looking up he noticed the clock read 6:18 am. He couldn't believe he wasted the whole night and ended up with nothing. Grumbling, he turned in his chair to watch the alien girl sleeping peacefully in his bed, occasionally snoring.

Sleep.

How it mocked him. As tempting as it was he knew he couldn't. First he needed to figure out where Slade would possibly leave another clue. Something that would at least put him back on his trail. Suddenly, a sharp light flickered into his masked eyes catching his attention. There was a faint glare from the sunlight hitting an old metallic picture frame.

The team

He picked up the picture tracing his gloved hands along the edge of it. Cyborg and Beast boy were on each end grinning as Starfire floated above them smiling brightly. He stood in the middle clad in his old uniform with a smug look on his face and arms crossed.

Finally his fingers stopped at the face of the young gothic member, Raven. He remembered he had to force her to take this picture. She stood right next to him arms crossed as well with her hood down. A small smile graced her thin lips, although, she would never admit it. He missed those days. When everyone was together and nothing really mattered. It was naïve of them to think it would last forever. But most of all he missed her.

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

Nightwing flinched from surprise dropping the picture frame and hearing it smash. His phone rang obnoxiously. Hastily, he tried to pick it up the frame but instead a shard slit his gloved hands. Sighing, he took out his ringing cell phone and read the number '_Unavailable'_ which annoyed him further_._ Who would call him this early in the morning?

"Hello?" he hissed harshly.

"…"

"Hello!" He snapped in frustration slightly louder. He looked over his shoulder and saw the alien girl shuffling in the satin covers from his voice.

"_Is this how you greet an old friend_?" the voice on end deadpanned.

"Batm—… I mean Bruce!" Nightwing nearly toppled over in shock.

"_Hello Dick"_

"Why are you—?"

"_I hear you're in Gotham on business… should I expect a visit soon?"_

"No, we're not planning on staying here long. Actually I'm doing some undercover work here"

"_I see so you brought a friend along too…"_

"Don't worry; it's nothing the 'Dark Knight' needs to get involved with."

"_Who said I was worried?"_ Nightwing could already see the smirk on his face, "_By the way your new alias 'Nightwing'… how… befitting"_ he confirmed almost sounding as if he was teasing him. Then again, Bruce never joked or even teased at that.

"Was that the only reason you called" Nightwing snapped catching onto his little act.

"_I have a favor to ask of you"_

"Can it wait? I mean I'm in the middle of an important—"

"_I'm sure this will be of interest to you_"

"…" He pondered that statement for a moment.

He trusted Bruce.

And knew he wouldn't use him.

Therefore, if he said it was important then it must have been very important to seek him out, "Well what is it?" he finally gave in reluctantly.

"_There's a_ _new lowlife arising in Bludhaven. He eliminated the others and is now trying to fabricate a lethal organization. I would handle it myself but I get the slight feeling he's not after me. Then I heard you were in town…_"

"What makes you so sure he's after me?"

"_He left an unusual symbol embedded on the side of a building last night… as if he's trying to appeal to someone. I'm sending you a copy of the photo right now. I haven't seen anything like it… tell me if it means anything to you."_ Nightwing tried to absorb the new information. Slowly, he walked over to his fax machine waiting for the picture to finish printing.

Starfire finally arose with a blaring yawn from their conversation. Sitting up she eyed him confused as to who he was speaking with this early. His features were tired and drained so she figured he probably pulled an all nighter again even after they had spent the night together. Slightly frustrated she decided not to interrupt him considering how serious and fixated he was with the fax machine. However, he turned noticing her staring at him confused. He smiled and nodded her off as if signaling he'd explain everything to her later. She hated being left out but what could she do.

She took this time to roll out of bed dragging the black covers with her. She wrapped her naked form heading towards the shower. Yawning again she walked right past him now spotting the broken picture frame on the floor. A small frown appeared on her face. She steadily picked it up noticing small blood droplets smeared on it, mainly on the gothic girls' face. Worriedly, she turned to Nightwing to find him frozen in utter shock. He stared at the piece of paper in hand analyzing every detail.

"_I'll take care of it"_ he whispered into the phonebefore hanging up.

"Is there something wrong?" Starfire inquired. However, Nightwing didn't respond. He stared at the picture in question one last time before revealing it to her. There was an immense gothic print 'S' symbol blazing in fire on the side of a dark building. The building itself was in flames crumbling to the ground as if it were made of sand. In the far corner stood a dark figure watching it ablaze—as if admiring its work.

"Déjà vu all over again huh?" He finally broke the silence. Starfire only nodded in response still in shock too, "…we'll be leaving in an hour"

_End of Flashback_

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

"Star, can you see _them_" A husky voice whispered into the communicator.

"Yes. I see four of _them_… and they have one hostage. It seems to be a woman though I am not certain" the alien girl flew above the museums skylight. She hid in the darkness as her eyes glowed an intense green watching them closely from the distance.

"This is the fourth time this month we ran into a group of _them_" The voice continued whispering from beyond the headphones, "Who would have thought we'd find _them_ here too in Bludhaven as if they're after us". Starfire focused her gaze, critically watching the group of men in disgust as they carried the tied hostage, "Yes I believe so"

"This has to be Slade's doing" it was undeniable.

There were four men each clad in black jumpsuits. Their faces were hidden by a metallic orange mask with a featureless black half. They had already disabled the alarm system and ransacked the museum taking anything in site. One man hauled a cloaked hostage out of the building while the others carried artifacts in hand.

Finally, Nightwing stood up from his hidden spot along the museum. Peering off the edge of the building he thoroughly analyzed each individual through his night vision mask. He had a clear view of their van and studied the men all the while. They exited the building finally finished loading up their cargo and carelessly tossed the woman in the back.

"Star you ready"

"Mhm" She nodded before flying down behind him.

Hastily he jumped off the side of the building somersaulting to the ground, "Drop it before we drop you!"

The group of men swiftly turned their attention to the newcomers and drew their guns. They didn't hesitate to pull their triggers. The two rashly dodged the bullets jumping into their defensive stances.

"I guess you don't need time to reconsider" Nightwing drew his bo staff. (A/N: I know Nightwing doesn't have a bo staff anymore but I thought it would be so cool if his bo staff could alter to his escrima sticks)

One of the men jumped high into the air behind Starfire about to tackle her. Promptly, she turned around as if sensing him and punched him full force into the cement wall. The sound of bones cracking could be heard from the impact. However, he stood up indifferent from the damage and plunged after her. By this time, Nightwing had already thrown an explosive causing him to come crashing into the wall again. He was rendered unconscious.

There were three men left—one guarded the cargo while the others surrounded the two Titans. The masked men drew their pistols again. They figured they couldn't win in a hand to hand combat so this was their best shot. Starfire and Nightwing backed up against each other as the men circled them. They followed lead circling them too instead trying to anticipate the next attack.

"Starfire, Go!" Nightwing shrilled at the alien girl. She flashed high into the sky dashing for the van. Gun shots were fired but barely grazed her skin.

Before he knew it, Nightwing was being rushed. Instantly, he assumed his stance preparing for their attack. The first attacker rushed him while the other moved around attempting a strike from behind. He leapt back elbowing the attacker in the neck. His windpipe cracked. The masked man was knocked over, coughing up blood. Immediately, Nightwing sidestepped the first man and took his arm twisting it until he heard a 'snap!' The man dropped in agony. A swift fist to his neck and he was knocked out cold.

Meanwhile, Starfire still pursued the last man. Shots blazed at her. She circled around him rapidly dodging the bullets. Counterattacking with starbolts, the bullets ended up disintegrating by contact. At last, the man ran out of ammo. Starfire took this opportunity to soar down in a bolt of energy. He readied himself for the impact refusing to retreat. She rapidly increased her speed dealing her final beam of energy. The man collapsed.

She flew down next to Nightwing both gasping for air, "We… are… victorious!"

All the men lay scattered along the concrete either unconscious or nearing death. Nightwing paced over to the van finding the hostage lying limp on her side. Impulsively, he picked up the woman carrying her out to safety. He laid her on the concrete slowly unbinding the ropes around her body. She slightly struggled as if trying to help him. Starfire stood back cautiously. She didn't know how to help so she kept guard.

"Are you okay?" He tugged at the black cloak.

Without warning, he was greeted with a sharp dagger plunged deep in his right shoulder. Nightwing leapt back screeching in pain. The peculiar woman lunged backwards away from the two landing on her knees.

"Nightwing!" Starfire dived for his fallen body.

Grabbing his gapping shoulder he staggered back trying to make distance from the woman, "Stay back! This was a trap"

The woman stood up briskly yanking her dark cloak off. Underneath she wore a skin tight black jumpsuit with the same orange and black mask. Her attire was slightly similar to the men that attacked them earlier but instead her chest held an "S" symbol engraved on it. Gradually, she took a step towards the two raising the dagger in awe as the blood slithered down the side.

"I've been waiting for you, Robin… or do you prefer 'Nightwing' now" she droned.

"…" Nightwing edged away taking his stance.

"You always have to be the hero… that's why it was so easy luring you here" There was no mistaking it, this was a trap and he walked right into it. He let his guard down and reaped the consequences. She taunted him with her impassive voice, although, it was oddly familiar. He couldn't see her face but he was sure she studied his movements.

They locked eyes.

"Don't be so humble… really you're not that great…" She took another step forward now swaying the dagger at her side.

Anger.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"For now… let's just say an old friend"

"Please if we are friends then I do not wish to fight. Why do you attack us?" Starfire pleaded stepping forward.

"…" the woman didn't reply.

"Why do you send these _things_ to harm us" she now motioned towards the men on the ground.

The woman glimpsed at the unconscious men sprawled around them. She raised a hand as if motioning at one. Incredibly, one of the men was engulfed in black energy levitating above the ground. He moved towards the two Titans still lifeless taking a stance, "I have my reasons…"

"Starfire stay back!" Nightwing jolted her away.

"I refuse to let her harm you again!" she held her stance.

"Tell me…do you always send your girlfriend to fight your battles Boy Blunder?.. How pathetic" the woman scoffed.

"…What did you just call me?" the last comment caught him off guard.

Without answering the woman swayed her hand and the man leapt at the pair. Nightwing again drew his bo staff and blocked the attack; however, he struggled due to his injury. The two men were neck and neck. The black energy increased thrusting him lower onto one knee. Shifting positions, Nightwing lunged the man back towards the woman. She sidestepped and dodged the fallen body.

"Who are you and why are you working for Slade?" he demanded.

"…Slade?" her confusion would have sound believable if she wasn't attacking them, "I don't know who you're talking about"

"Don't lie!"

"You're not worth my lies" she edged towards them again, "Right now this 'Slade' character should be the least of your worries"

Starfire took this opportunity to fire an array of starbolts. Raising her free hand the woman made a black energy shield protecting herself. Repeating her attacks faster and with more intensity, Starfire finally cracked her barrier grazing her mask. The woman remained impassive but instead possessed the van and flung it at her. The alien girl wasn't fast enough and was slammed through the museum window.

Almost instantly, the woman teleported behind Nightwing. She swung her arms and two men charged at him from either sides. Thoughtlessly, he flipped backwards still clutching his gushing shoulder and blocked their attacks. From his standpoint he had the battle already figured out. The men were mere puppets; all he needed to focus on was their master. He threw an explosive at the woman breaking her concentration. Luckily, she flipped backwards dodging it but in the process lost control of the men. They fell limp back onto the floor.

Fairly bewildered, she took her stance as if telling him to attack her. However, Nightwing didn't fall for this. He saw the blade behind her back and as if on cue she chucked it at him. Not even waiting for it to land she dashed for him. Nightwing began to fight for his life. He swung his bo staff desperately as if they were in the middle of a waltz. His vision blurred from his loss of blood so he followed her lead. Behind them, he saw Starfire begin to move. He would have shouted for her to stay where she was, but he had no breath to speak. Starfire swung at the woman firing a massive beam. And she was successful. Catching her off guard the woman faltered briefly tumbling to her side. She turned her attention to Starfire with white eyes glaring death rays at her.

"I'm done playing games" her voice mounted, "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos!" Slashing her arm through the air a black claw rose from the ground. It clasped the alien girl's body mid air as she cringed in pain. The woman clenched her fist tight and slammed it down to the cement. And as if a chain reaction Starfire's body was bashed into the concrete unconscious.

Nightwing watched the scene in horror. Hastily he dived at the figure in her moment's weakness and slammed her into the wall. Her body slid down to the ground in a limp pile. Before she could regain her footing he managed to pin her down by the neck with his heavy foot. She cringed in pain. Coughing up blood she grasped his boot trying to remove it. She couldn't breathe.

"I don't know what you are but I know that mantra anywhere… I suggest you tell me who you are _now!_" Nightwing spoke deadly.

"…" she refused to answer and continued to struggle.

He applied more pressure threateningly. Swiftly, he reached for her mask and as much as she tried to resist it was too late. Nightwing froze. Long violet hair dispersed across the ground in a heap. Matching violet eyes pierced his soul. He stood there flabbergasted. The luminous eyes that haunted his dreams every night stared back as cold as fire.

"…._R-raven_" He whispered. Before he knew it, she lashed out with her foot connecting with his unsuspecting knee.

He fell.

Hard.

His body ached. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he laid there dazed as if in a trance. He didn't know what to think… was this real? Had he really been fighting Raven all along or was this another dream. If so, he wanted to wake up now. Though, the pain coursing through his body proved otherwise. Or maybe Slade made a clone of her. This was too surreal he didn't know what to think.

Although his vision was blurred, there was no mistaking it—this was an exact replica of Raven… but more mature. He watched her afraid that if he blinked she would disappear. Her petite curvaceous body swayed towards him with a slight limp. The moonlight hit her pale skin causing it to radiate mystically. Her long violet hair cascaded over her shoulders in a tranquil wave. Everything about her perplexed him.

"Long time no see, Robin… though this will be the last time you'll ever face me" her silky voice spoke callously. Her words burned him as hot as ice. She bent down to retrieve her dagger and crept towards him.

"H-how..?" Nightwing slowly dragged away.

"How?" she abruptly stopped, "You mean how I escaped that building you left me in… I find it amusing that you of all people would ask me that." She thrust her boot in his side knocking him into the brick wall.

"I-it was an accident—!" he winced in pain collapsing onto his side.

"An accident? Yes… it was an accident that you didn't get the job done in the first place" Raven now towered above him promptly raising the said dagger, "And now I'll make sure you regret it!"

He braced for the impact… but it never came.

"My my… why so hasty Raven" a stark voice slithered through their ears.

Nightwing looked up to see a very familiar villain before him, '_Slade_' his mind screamed. Even if he changed his uniform he would never forget that sickening voice.

The man grasped the beautiful woman's arm in his hand nonchalantly. Slowly, she released the dagger and retreated to his side. His eyes never left her figure. He raised a hand to her chin pulling her closer, "The hate within your eyes really warms my heart my dear" he smirked.

Instead she scoffed smacking his hands off and turned away, "Why did you stop me" she seethed.

"He may still be useful"

"What do you mean he's still useful? What happened to the original plan!" her eyes flickered a deadly red lowering her voice.

"What kind of sick games are you playing Slade…?" Nightwing finally spoke up. They looked up to see him leaned against the wall face distorted in pain and disgust.

"Oh? I almost forgot to reacquaint myself Nightwing… let me reintroduce you to my precious gem 'The Crow'. Though, you might remember her as your early departed _Raven_"

"Impossible! Raven died years ago"

"Unfortunate for you I'm still alive" she glowered at his weak form.

"If you really are Raven why would you work for Slade? Especially after everything he did to you and our friends?" Nightwing challenged her with the same intensity.

"This 'Slade' has done nothing to me except accept me for who I am…"

"How could you be so blind!" he shrilled in exasperation.

"So you refuse to face the facts and believe your own eyes?" Deathstroke interjected. Nightwing could tell he was testing him and refrained from answering.

"Your name really is 'Slade'?" Raven spoke up slightly confused.

"Slade was an old alias of mines a lifetime ago…" his voice dragged.

"And you were planning on telling me this when?" she deadpanned slightly offended.

"I will only inform you of what's necessary"

"And what gives you the right to decide what that is—!" Before she could finish her statement a green bolt of fire came hurling at them. Instinctively, the two dodged it almost rhythmically.

"I demand that you retreat now!" the alien princess guarded her fallen comrade. She held her defiant stance as her eyes glowed an intense green.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands" Raven seethed somewhat annoyed.

"I do not care if you share the same face as my dear friend… you are NOT Raven!"

"You little—" However, in the last second the two titans became obscure and distorted through a thick sheet of smoke. When it finally dissipated they were gone.

"I can still sense them. They haven't gotten far" Raven finally spoke up but Deathstroke was already retreating.

"Leave them… they will be back"

"You had this planned all along didn't you…?" She droned but he was already gone.

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

Ring Ring Ring

Ring Ring

"After two long years now you decide to call us" Cyborg scoffed lounging back in his seat.

"FRIENDS! We are in need of your help!" the voice came blazing over the other end.

"Whoa! Starfire you have to calm down what's wrong?" he nearly fell over.

"It's Nightwing he's been hurt" she exclaimed brimming on the edge of tears.

"How bad is it?" his voice became serious.

"It doesn't look well… '_sniff_… we were trapped by Slade… and friend Raven is alive!"

"WHAT?"

"I am not sure. It looks like Raven but she is not the same"

"Don't worry, just tell me where you are and we'll be there to help."

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

Dun dun dunnn lol yay another chapter down and much more to come. This was so difficult to write I didn't know it would be that hard to write an action chapter—it took a toll on me. But lately I've been distracted… there's this guy and lol well you know… oh and I've been drawing lately. If you want to see some of my pictures go on my deviant art page there's a link on my profile. It's not the best but I think it came out okay. If you like my pictures I can take requests and draw anything out of my story and post it for you, I'll even color it. Well that's enough from me please review and tell me what you think or even give me some ideas.


	7. Questions

Sorry you guys. May yuki you were indeed correct I suffered a major case of writers block. In addition to that, I have started school again so I have been busy with classes. I vowed not to put anything before school so that's why I haven't updated. I feel bad though because I try to update monthly and now I'm so behind… oh well I guess. I promise I'll make it up to you guys. This was one really long chapter but I broke it up into two parts because it became too long.

Quoththeraven1103- Funny you're the only one that commented on Starfire and Nightwing sleeping together… good eye. Bleh I almost died writing it though.

Smileykitty- Gosh thanks for the compliment. I noticed my writing style has gradually changed too. I'll strive to continue improving

TheDreamChaser- Unfortunately Red X will not be featured in this story… but I'll make up for it with RobRae scenes

May yuki- Wow, you know I'm starting to think you think too highly of me but… I am honored. I wish CN would just bring back the Teen Titans altogether.

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own it and probably never will… unless… :)

XX

XXX

XX

Confining a Raven

Chapter VII: Questions

Raven.

_How did she survive?_

_What happened to her after all these years? _

_Did she fake her own death?_

_Why did she betray us? _

_Would she come after us again?_

No one had the answer to these questions; and only one Titan was left to find them.

Cyborg felt tense.

Their presence bothered him. They would enter the room either spectating his research or just trying to keep him company. If you asked him, their hopes were too high… his hopes were too high. Eventually they would leave because 1. They realized they couldn't help or 2. They wanted to check up on Nightwing to see if there was any change. Regardless, they tried to keep busy to avoid the tension.

Pressure.

From since their arrival he felt uneasy. Not even because of the creepy town they were in or the never-ending corridors of the apartment they resided in. Nor was it the fact that the apartment room was located on the top floor (fifty-sixth floor to be exact...) of an immense skyscraper...no that didn't bother him at all. Everyone knew Robin loved heights so of course he just _had_ to rent a room up there. Although, he did have to give him props. Their apartment was spacious yet simple enough for a short stay. It had two bedrooms, an enormous living room, bathroom, kitchen, and the office he was currently in. The rooming didn't matter though it was not like they planned on sleeping much.

Still, just the thought of Raven being the new enemy, he didn't know what to expect. "Expect the unexpected…" Robin would say… he hated that saying. He hoped to whatever god there was that Starfire was wrong. Maybe the enemy resembled Raven and they were still grieving. Although, that possibility was slim to nil he still could hope. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair staring at the miniature super computer in the apartment. Nothing popped out at him.

No hints…

No clues…

No nothing.

_What would cause her to reach this point?_

_Was she unhappy with them?_

No. He never felt that vibe from her even if she couldn't display emotions. Raven hid her emotions well but not even the coldest person could hide their hate for long…

_Then what happened?_

"Soooo…"

Cyborg's ears perked up from the elongated voice. He was finally able to achieve deep concentration no thanks to several small interruptions from his fellow teammates… one in particular. "What..?" he sighed turning in his chair for the umpteenth time that day.

"Did you find anything?" Kid Flash leaned over his shoulder eyeing the computer. The metallic android sighed shaking his head in annoyance. This was the third time he asked that question in the past five minutes. He continued scanning data onto the super computer ignoring the repetitive questions of the hyperactive amphetamine junkie.

Kid Flash crossed his arms behind his head casually tapping his foot, "Well did ya? Did Ya? Did Ya? Did Y-" At his breaking point, Cyborg reached out an arm clasping the man in his grips causing him to halt, "Well did ya?" He continued.

"NO!" He shrieked into his ear.

"Wooaaah… Cy… buddy… next time use a breath mint. Better yet, here I'll get you a toothbrush" In the blink of an eye he left the room and came back before the door could close with a fresh toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.

"BEEEEEEEE!" Cyborg screeched.

At the sound of her name she flew into the room swiftly buzzing around, "What? Did ya find-"

"Don't say it" he leapt up cutting her off. She stared at him questionably but he ignored it and glared at the grinning red head, "Please remind me why we need him again"

"ME? What about you!" He pointed his finger slightly offended, "It's been five hours and you still have not—"

"Maybe if you'd get off my back I'll actually find something"

"An old hag with two prosthetic arms could work faster than you!" Kid Flash scorned with his eyebrow raised.

"Seriously?.." Bee sighed dropping her expression. Cyborg charged at him and he took off. She watched the two fools play cat and mouse before abruptly breaking them apart, "That's it! I don't have time to play mediator for you two. In case you forgot we're in the middle of a search" The two males gruffly separated slightly ashamed, "Call me when you find something otherwise I'm gonna check on Robin" she pushed pass them then slammed the frail door. The two looked at each other then turned away still irritated.

"Friends! What is all of the commotion" bolted in a concerned Starfire.

"Yea we heard you all the way down the hall" Speedy followed suite smoothly.

"It was nothing…" Cyborg sighed and stepped back to the computer.

"Yea big man here was just sorting through some of his personal problems. I was kind enough to help" Kid Flash grinned patting his metal shoulder.

"Oh really now? If it's so easy then how about you try"

"Great! I was just waiting for you to say so" with that Kid Flash stretched his arms, cracked his knuckles, and entered overdrive mode. Cyborg's eyes nearly fell out of its sockets as he watched the speedster in awe. His eyes couldn't even keep up with his hand motions.

"What's going on here?" Nightwing limped into the room with the support of Bee.

"Nightwing! You are feeling well?" Starfire flew over gently pulling him into a crying embrace.

"I'm okay now Star. You can stop worrying about me" he stroked her cheek wiping a tear away. He figured she had been very worried about him so he wanted to reassure her, "Bee filled me in on the basics… how bad was I hurt?" he turned to Cyborg.

"Maybe you should try and take it easy… the knife severed your right shoulder three millimeters away from a major artery. You've been out for about two days"

With his words Nightwing paused. Faintly, he traced his gloved hands along the bandages wrapped around his torso. He clenched his fist a few times. They trembled. His shoulder was tight and numb; still a little sore. He could tell the medication was wearing off quickly, "Nah I'm fine. I guess I should thank you all for coming to my rescue"

"Don't worry about it. We've always had your back all you needed to do was just ask" Speedy placed a hand on his good shoulder.

"Where's Beast boy?" Nightwing finished scanning the room. He couldn't find any sign of the elf and he knew by now he would be cracking a joke. Instead he was greeted with silence.

"We… haven't heard from him" Bee chimed in nervously.

"What do you mean you haven't heard from him? What happened?" his voice spoke gravely.

"Terra happened" Speedy spat catching him off guard.

"Terra?.."

"He'll be okay. Aqualad is back at the tower on the lookout in case he returns" Cyborg reassured him trying to change the subject.

"So she's back? I mean she actually rem—"

"As much as I hate ruining this reunion I just finished running that test" Kid Flash stood up from the computer cracking his knuckles in satisfaction. He made sure to lock eyes with Cyborg in triumph.

"What's the result?" Bee ran over to the computer hastily reading the data across the screen, "…n-no joke i-it r-really is her…" she sputtered.

"Yes… that strand of hair you found on Robin's uniform is an exact match to Raven's DNA" he leaned back on the wall. They were all uncertain about the said encounter with Raven. Even if Starfire gave them her word that she saw her with her own eyes, they didn't know what to believe. There were so many unanswered questions and it eventually ended up throwing her for a loop. The fact that Nightwing was unconscious at that time didn't help either.

"I still can't believe it's her, I mean why would she betray us? Do you think she faked her own death?" Bee questioned.

"Maybe she has a reason" Cyborg inquired. "This wouldn't be the first time one of us joined the enemy's side"; He refused to think the worst of his 'little sister' even if all the facts were against her.

"Must be a hell of a good reason"

"It's not her fault…" Nightwing spoke up catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean not her fault?" Bee insisted with eager ears.

"Uhh yea you might have forgotten this, dude, but she tried to kill you" Speedy pointed at his bound shoulder.

"She did stab me but I don't know how to explain this… it wasn't her"

"I KNEW IT!" Cyborg leapt into the air flailing his arms, "You must've gotten your data wrong but Raven would never turn against us"

"It was Raven… I'm certain of that. But I have reason to believe Slade might have brainwashed her." Nightwing corrected himself.

"…" the room became silent from the new information.

"Okay, okay now that makes perfect sense" Kid Flash broke the silence flashing a smirk at the dejected Cyborg.

"Well how do we stop her? We don't even know where to begin" Bee raised an index finger to her chin then leaned back on the desk.

"In our last encounter I managed to plant a tracker on her…" Nightwing made his way towards the computer and sat down. He pulled up a screen and began typing furiously, "if it's still active we might be able to get an exact location on her"

"One problem, knowing Raven she probably already found and destroyed it" Cyborg shifted skeptically.

_Beep …_

_Beep … _

_Beep_

"Unless she wants to be found…" Nightwing smirked at his new discovery. The team gathered around the screen in complete shock. The tracker was still active and he was actually able to pull up her location… near the shore five kilometers away.

"Well then…" Kid Flash regained his composure about to take off, "if we want answers then we better do this now"

"Wait…" Bee dragged him by the collar pulling him to a halt, "First off, it's probably a trap and secondly, we need a plan. Think about it…why would she walk around all by herself unguarded? And what about this Deathstroke guy… what if he's there waiting for us too"

"I guess you're not brain dead after all" Speedy smirked at her reasoning.

"Hey! You jer-"

"From what I heard from Starfire, she has some freaky superhuman guards following her around" He continued.

"Yes but that won't stop us" Nightwing interjected, "We've fought them on numerous occasions and found their flaws" The team turned their attention to him motioning for him to continue, "The back of their necks"

"The… back of their necks… seriously?" Bee's expression dropped. Even she thought Slade was more creative than that.

"Yes"

"What, so we just hit them there and that's it?" Kid Flash eyebrow rose in question. This plan sounded too convenient even for him.

"Indeed" Starfire nodded.

"…" the room fell silent still in disbelief.

"Alright!" Speedy jumped up and began stretching then cracked his knuckles, "Send a hundred my way"

"Or we can just leave them all to you" Cyborg sweat dropped.

"This isn't a joke. There's no room for mistakes… this might be our last shot" Nightwing's voice intensified "Their biggest weakness is that they are completely mind controlled… meaning they can't act upon instincts."

"So basically it's like fighting a computer" Cyborg questioned, "…then eventually we can predict their moves?"

"I wouldn't say exactly like it but almost. Their neck is like a deactivating point"

"Sooo… they're robots?"

"I'm not sure… I'm still trying to figure that part out. They look like humans but the way they move is like—"

"Okay, okay we get it… they're really strong and hit them in the back of the neck" Speedy stated nonchalantly.

"Yea let's go I need to stretch my legs" Kid Flash began doing some warm up exercises.

Nightwing shot the two a glare. He watched them laughing carefree which pissed him off. Maybe they just didn't understand how serious the situation really was.

"You'll get used to it" Bee interrupted, "Try not to worry… this is them being serious. Actually I only see them act this way when they're really nervous"

Nightwing sighed somewhat relieved but still uneasy, "Alright Titans Move Out!"

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

Wow what a short chapter lol. Oh well this part was just to lead you into the next half of the chapter. But if you have any questions feel free to review and I'll answer or you can just message me. I always check my email so if I'm you catch me slacking just send me a message and tell me to wake up! Any who thanks for taking the time to read my story please leave a review and tell me what you think so far.


	8. Questionable Encounter

Here is the second part to the last chapter. Again I'm sorry.

*Bows*

XX

XXX

XX

Confining a Raven

Chapter VIII: Questionable Encounter

The team arrived at a wooden pier. It ran about a quarter of a mile long and just as wide. Thick metal railings scaled the edges of it along with dimly lit light posts. Grim water near the shore almost reached its banks threatening to spill over. There were no ships at the docks or anyone in sight as a matter of fact. This confused them. They followed the tracker to its exact coordinates yet no one appeared…

The team regrouped:

Cyborg with Bee

Speedy with Kid Flash

Starfire patrolled the air, which left Nightwing alone to lure out Raven from down below.

They took their positions and waited for his signal.

Nightwing slowly drove along the desolate pier on the Nightbird trying to draw as much attention as he could. The cold wind whipped his pallid face lightly stroking the stray strands of his silky hair. Occasionally, he would reevaluate the tracker to make sure he wasn't going crazy—_yes this was in fact the right area_. He navigated around the whole area and still couldn't find any traces of her. The site was empty. All to be recognized was the sound of the buoy rocking back and forth off in the distance. Finally, he came to a halt. Nightwing pulled out his communicator thwarted, "Maybe it was a minor glitch in the tracker but I can't find—" but without warning he was blasted off his motorcycle. Immediately, a black claw grappled him against a light post.

"Raven…" he exasperated.

The young petite sorceress approached him with a small satisfied smile. She was clad in the same fitted black jumpsuit she wore at their last encounter, except this time she had already discarded her mask. Her face was sheathed in darkness by her cloak, but still, a few strands of her violet tresses escaped swaying in the gentle breeze, "You don't sound too excited to see me this time" she almost sounded thrilled but her voice remained dry, "… how's that shoulder of yours?"

No response.

She accepted the silence and glowered. Her dark figure paced towards him enjoying every moment of his silence, "Tell your friends it's time to come out now I'm done playing hide and seek."

"They're your friends too" he seethed but her stance never faltered. Instead, she tightened her grip on him, "Don't you ever associate me with the likes of them!.. Friends never turn their back on friends"

"You're right… that's why we're here to save you"

"Maybe you should try saving yourself first" she snarled. The black claw now clutched him by the throat.

"Does Deathstroke… know… you're out here" he struggled.

"Deathstroke has no control over me" her grip tightened, "I've waited for this moment way too long for him to ruin it"

The two kept an intense gaze challenging the other.

"Let him go Raven!" Speedy pointed an arrow directly at her. He stood a few yards away holding a fixed stance.

She sighed truly annoyed now. Nonchalantly, she stated, "I'm going to warn you this only once… This is between me and the Titans. If you try to interfere I'll consider you an enemy"

"Then consider me your enemy because I am a Titan!" Speedy fired his usual arrow and dashed for her.

She raised her free hand to block it but instead Cyborg intervened. The arrow ricocheted off his metal exterior and sprang into the night sky. He stood frozen. Motionless defiant eyes locked with her hooded ones. He towered above her as if analyzing every detail about her. 'Same stance, same features, even the same scowl…god why did it have to be her?…' he sighed.

"What the hell Cyborg I had her!" Speedy broke his trance.

He turned around to see the whole team watching the scene in either confusion or understanding. Unfortunately, when he turned back, a roundhouse kick united with his chin. Disgruntle, he landed on his back. Pain shot through his spine. Still he held her gaze, "Rae… why?"

She moved towards him releasing her control on Nightwing, "You betray me…. then ask why I come after you"

"No...We didn't…you got it all wrong! Slade's been–!"

"Save you're pathetic excuses"

"Don't even try it, Rae, I'm warning you" Bee flew in between the two.

"Figures you'd invite newcomers in our matter" Raven turned to Nightwing who was knelt on the ground, "That's okay I brought along some assistance just in case you did"

"Newcomers?" Kid Flash pointed to himself in confusion; "Maybe… she really doesn't remember us" he looked disappointed.

"AZARATH. METRION. ZINTHOS‼" Her figure levitated high above them in an explosion of energy. A black vortex ripped the sky open and out swarmed hundreds of robots and men in black jumpsuits. The Titans stood in amazement as they were surrounded by the men, "Let me introduce you to my meta-human army"

"How surprising another unfair battle" Bee sighed arming her electric stingers.

"Don't you mean unfair on their behalf" Speedy smirked drawing ten arrows.

"Titans—Go!" Nightwing gripped his escrima sticks.

The group dispersed.

* * *

Bee was the first to attack. She shrunk down to her miniature form and swarmed the men. They tried to regroup but lost sight of her. Surging the back of their necks, she darted through them with her electric stingers. Six men dropped. She watched their bodies on the ground tremor as if they were short circuiting.

"Hmm now that's weird. I thought they said this would be a challenge" She smirked triumphantly.

Instead an array of flaming arrows zoomed two centimeters past her. The wind behind them nearly sliced and burned her wings, "HEY! Watch where you're aiming those things Speedy!"

"Then don't let your guard down" he smirked sailing pass her.

She turned, somewhat flabbergasted, to watch ten men fall in flames. Speedy dashed past her once again, now aiming at the next group that charged at them.

"Um… thanks" She furrowed her brows slightly embarrassed then followed suite.

"Try to keep up" he challenged with a sly smirk.

She cocked her head to the side accepting his challenge, "I could say the same to you…"she finally caught up to him expanding to her normal size, "By the way, I thought you said those arrows were just prototypes. Why are you using them so freely?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just trying to have some fun"

* * *

In the meantime,

Kid Flash zipped down the pier in haste; these men were definitely not human. They weren't as fast as him but they were surely close to it. Then again he had a disadvantage having to sidestep patches of flames thanks to Speedy of course. He decided to join this little game Bee and Speedy initiated. Since the game started already he was behind by twenty five men. Cyborg, who tagged in, was ahead of him; Bee and Speedy were neck and neck.

"Okay that's it" Kid Flash came to a halt. The band of men finally surrounded him. It felt like a herd of Slade's due to their orange and black mask and black jumpsuits.

He smirked and licked his lips.

Kid Flash paced back and forth in a circle soon gaining impeccable speed. The air around him turned into a vigorous wind forming a funnel. Eventually that funnel transfigured turning into a small, red and yellow whirlwind. The men started to get sucked into the middle. As soon as he stopped, the whirlwind took off on its own searing off the pier along the ocean. They never came back.

* * *

Starfire and Cyborg fought side by side. Fields of starbolts blasted the robots off the railing. The meta-humans charged Cyborg. He armed his cannon waiting for them to get closer. They noticed and sprung back dodging his sonic beam. Starfire would then counterattack with another barrage of starbolts casting them off the ledge. Their battle continued like this until the two were backed against the railing.

"Dammit!" Cyborg dropped to one knee between breaths "No matter how many times I blast them more and more keep coming back! It's hard to keep up"

Starfire nodded in agreement still holding her stance, "If we continue to proceed like this we will run out of the power."

Cyborg struggled back to his feet still blasting some men away, "I think I have a plan… but it's going to take the both of us"

Starfire turned to him questionably.

"I'll fire my cannon and you counter from the other direction with your starbolts. We can call it the…. Sonic Bolt!"

"…" A long sweat drop slid down the side of her face.

"Okay how about… The Star Cannon… the Sonic Flame? Oh come on it's not that bad"

"I'd rather hear one of friend Beastboy's undesirable jokes" she turned to him then departed into the sky.

As soon as she left his side the men charged him. Cyborg whirled around typing in a few buttons on his arm and chest in haste. Finally, he came to a sudden stop. The men that chased him followed suit and halt. They watched waiting for his next move. His body, abruptly, began pulsating an electric blue. His arm rose slowly transfiguring into an enormous cannon.

"Ready Star!" Cyborg smirked at the retreating men.

"Mhm" she took her position charging her beams.

"NOW!"

* * *

Raven hadn't moved from her position since the beginning of the battle. Nightwing held his stance a few feet across from her. He had sent a reluctant Starfire off earlier to help the others with the army of men so it was just the two of them. They stood silently waiting for the other to attack.

"Is this really how you want things to be?"

"…" her glare remained impassive. She didn't even bother with a sarcastic remark.

"Why are you protecting him?"

"…"

"It's Deathstroke, isn't it? He's controlling you, right?"

"…"

"You still refuse to answer me" Nightwing somewhat laughed, "How sure are you that you can even trust him…don't you wonder about you're past?"

She raised an eyebrow at his questions. A flicker of uncertainty entered her eyes. He detected this and continued, "He has kept many secrets from you and I'm sure you're qualified enough to notice"

"—it's useless to try and sway me, Robin" she cut him off.

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything. I was just trying to have a conversation"

Her eyes flickered white returning a sharp gaze, "Don't patronize me… you don't know half of what I remember"

It was Nightwing's turn to be caught off guard. His stance only wavered for a moment, "If you knew the truth then I'm sure you wouldn't be standing there right now defending him!"

"You don't know what you're talking about" she retorted smugly.

"There is always three sides to a story… I guess in our case four sides"

"There's no point. After I finish you I'll finish your friends… and this time you won't leave with just a mere scratch" she glanced at his shoulder.

"…" Nightwing stood back taking his position.

"Ooo that was intense" The two looked up searching for the source of the voice only to find Kid Flash leaning on Raven's shoulder, "you know these past years really have done you well" he lifted her chin and gazed into her cold eyes.

Nightwing gaped at the scene and held his ground.

"Insolent Fool!" she teleported a few feet away flustered.

"What are you doing?" Nightwing questioned him.

"Ehh were almost done with those punks so I thought I'd help you out" He pointed at the others. Nightwing turned to see Cyborg and Starfire still fighting and Bee rounding up the men in a large pile with the help of Speedy. As soon as he turned back Kid was already gone. He was already pursuing Raven.

Wherever she teleported he followed.

She shot dark beams of energy at him.

He dodged them, easily.

Annoyance.

Raven teleported further away this time near the edge of the pier barely able to track him.

He was already there waiting for her.

The two continued this dance with one party growing extremely wary of it.

Finally, she came to a halt. In the blink of an eye he was already by her side… now twirling her hair, "You know Rae you've gotten a lot more fun to bother"

"I'll destroy you..."

This time Kid Flash stepped back. Her last statement made him unsure if he wanted to proceed with this little game. In his moment of hesitation, Raven took the opportunity to possess a few beams of the railing; yanking them out of its hinges. He tried to escape but tripped over dismantled parts of robots. He stumbled forward landing in a heap. Raven inched closer to him with a deadly smirk.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!" the metallic beams pitched forward encasing him in a small cage.

He panicked.

_Concentrate... Concentrate… you have to Concentrate_, he repeated as if in a trance.

'_You'll never get out' _Raven intruded his mind.

"Raven… this has gone too far!" Nightwing demanded.

"Oh really" she looked at him innocently. She weakly clenched her fist and the cage began to contract around Flash.

"I said that's enough!" He charged at her.

Nightwing soared high into the air throwing five explosive discs at her. She effortlessly blocked them with her dark barrier then forced him backwards into a light post. His boots made light contact then rebounded off the post into a spiral bolt; never taking a second to recover. He attacked her head on with his escrima sticks in one final blow.

"Flash! Nightwing watch out!"

Suddenly.

Three scorching arrows seared through the night sky. It made an explosive eruption midair. The whole area was set ablaze with smoke and fire. Speedy rushed over terrified to see the after effects. The others came sprinting over too, after hearing the explosion.

"Are you crazy?" Kid Flash bolted beside him, "You're lucky I managed to phase through that cage in—"

"What the hell just happened?" Cyborg pushed Kid aside and grabbed Speedy by his shirt front, "Are you trying to kill them?"

"Nightwing..." Starfire wept. Bee detained her before she could go after him.

"Calm down...that wasn't me. My arrows don't explode like that" Speedy jerked away, "Someone threw explosives at them; I stopped it"

"If it wasn't you then who else could it be" Cyborg surveyed the area. There was no one there except them and fire… masses of it. The pier slowly burned setting everything it touched into flames. It was a matter of time before the whole thing caught ablaze and came plunging down.

The smoke finally cleared.

Nightwing was laid on his back, weapons discarded to his side, unconscious. His wound had ripped open once again and soaked through his uniform. Resting right on top of him was Raven clasped in his arms. Violet locks cascaded over her pale face hiding its beauty .Her cloak was torn off and blazed in a heap. The team ran to their aid. Kid Flash removed her out of Nightwing's arms and Cyborg took his pulse, "He's fine, just knocked out. We need to get out of here quick before the fire—"

"Um… guys?" Everyone turned to Kid. He still held Raven. Her face distorted in pain and, gradually, her body began to shudder and twitch.

"..R-robin..." she croaked. Kid Flash stepped back slightly startled and gently laid her on the ground. Cyborg rushed over and tried to hold her down but the tremors became stronger.

"No! Cyborg, stay back! I've seen this happen earlier to some of the meta-humans" Bee pulled him away.

"… _It hurts..."_

"What are you talking about she needs our help!" he demanded

"There's nothing we can do… I have a theory and if I'm right then it's not good."

"Nightwing, wake up! We need you!" Speedy grabbed his body away from Starfire and shook him, "something freaky is happening and we don't know what to do"

"…ugh…wha—" he weakly opened his eyes.

"Helloooo this isn't the time to sleep" Speedy shook him some more until he was wide awake.

"I'm up!"

"The whole pier is about to collapse and Raven is having a… uh moment. What do we do?"

Raven cried in distress but then her voice only became a whisper, "…I'm sorry"

His head darted towards the source of the voice. Nightwing hoisted himself onto his weak limbs and limped over to her frail form, "Rae... It's okay… I'm here" he stroked her cheek. Tears slipped down her cold face and her eyes slightly opened. Soft violet eyes stared back at his masked ones full of sadness; "You're okay now..." he smiled. Nightwing picked up her petite form and turned to everyone.

"Will she be… well?" Starfire nervously approached them.

"I'm not sure but we need to head back"

"I alerted the T-jet earlier and it should be landing here any second" Cyborg motioned towards the enormous plane off in the distance surging towards them.

"Dude, what the hell your shoulder!" Speedy stepped forward in concern. Nightwing's arm was drenched in blood and droplets trickled onto the ground.

"I'm fine. Team we have to leave now—" In a flash, Raven's body was engulfed in a burning light and began to levitate. Nightwing strained to hold onto her but he fell backwards; weak losing his grip. The light flickered with a dark wave and sent out a force knocking everyone back. Her body made one final spasm and she landed on her back limp across the pier.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire called.

"…"

"The pier is starting to fall apart!" Speedy noted a piece of metal railing collapsing beneath them.

"Everyone load onto the jet I'll get Raven!" Nightwing demanded.

"Forget it we're not leaving without you" Cyborg refused. They came as a team and he sure as hell wasn't leaving without them.

"No he's right. There's no point in all of us going after her" Kid reasoned, "plus she called for him"

"_A true leader learns to listen to his team in a time of need…_" a callous voice pierced the noise surrounding them.

Everyone turned to the unsuspected visitor.

"_Foolish child… you'll regret ever trying to deceive me_" his tone buzzed the air.

"Deathstroke…" Nightwing exhaled.

"..."

"So all of this really was just another one of Slade's plans" Cyborg seethed.

No one answered.

They were too distracted by their new adversary. Deathstroke stood still evaluating each and every one of them on top of a busted lamppost. They were scared to take their eyes off his figure waiting for his next move. At last, his cold eyes fixated on the limp sorceress lying on the ground, "You've broken my gem. I've come to retrieve it".

Nightwing noted this and ran over shielding her, "You're not taking her this time" he drew his bo staff.

"On the contrary, Nightwing, who's going to stop me?" he smirked then jumped onto the pier. Upon landing he aimed three explosive disks at him. Nightwing clutched Raven's body preparing to dodge them. However, Deathstroke drew his gun. He fired three shots igniting the disks midair.

"Nightwing watch out!"

He watched the disks approach them in slow motion. His body wouldn't move... couldn't move. His energy was depleted. _Great timing._ He panicked. The explosion was happening way too fast. It was his dream all over again. Slade. The Fire. Raven… except this time… he finally reached her. He clutched her body closer determined to protect her this time.

An Explosive Upsurge

…

Gun Shot

…

A Bloodcurdling Shout

…

…

_He felt light… like he was floating_

_Everything was distorted._

_His body came crashing down…_

Nightwing's eyes flashed open.

His ear was ringing.

Fire… Smoke

… But he was okay?

He lay on his back tossed to side. He still held the beautiful witch in his arms… except, there was blood splattered on her face. His face paled.

"Raven—"

"She's fine. Hurry; get her out of here and onto the jet! Starfire's waiting for you there." Bee's voice interrupted his racing thoughts. He was surrounded. Cyborg… Speedy… Bee… Flash— wait he was hurt? Kid Flash rested on his back gripping his leg in agony. Sweat beads streamed his pale face as he panted in excruciating pain. He was shot and his leg bled profusely. Cyborg forced him down trying to apply pressure to the wound. _What happened?_

He was too blind. Careless. He didn't even notice them sitting next to him… and worst of all one of his teammates got hurt, "But—"

"Don't worry we'll be right behind you. Speedy is holding off Slade, now go!" Bee stood up with Cyborg. They cautiously propped Flash up onto their shoulders and carried him away onto the jet where they could stop the bleeding. Nightwing followed suit. He picked up Raven and staggered onto the jet. He laid her on an open seat and turned to watch the fight. The T-Jet ascended into the air now hovering above the crumpling pier.

"We need to circle back around for him" Bee commanded from the back still patching up Kid Flash.

"Already on it" Cyborg struggled with the levers.

Speedy circled around Deathstroke shooting multiple arrows in his direction. Deathstroke blocked them with his sword. Instantly, Speedy went in for an aerial kick and knocked him back into a pit of flames. However, upon landing, several boards underneath him collapsed and he barely sidestepped in time to dodge them. Speedy came to a halt and scanned the premises. He knew for a fact fire alone wouldn't stop Slade. Immediately, a dagger shot from the flames and slashed his cheek. Deathstroke emerged from the flames unscathed. There was no way to win this battle. Then again his whole purpose was to just distract him so they could escape, but now _he_ needed to escape… and fast.

'_Anytime now guys…' _Speedy sweat dropped_._

As if on cue, beyond Deathstroke, he spotted the T-Jet. So… he took off. He sprinted praying to whatever god there was that the bridge didn't collapse with him or that Slade wouldn't catch him. He heard crackling flames and pounding footsteps behind him but they eventually faded. If he wasn't in a rush he would have actually tried to pursue Slade. _Yea Right._ Finally, he reached the end of the pier and without hesitation dived off. Midair he swerved around and shot one final arrow at its support beam. The pier crumbled slowly like shattering glass. He landed on the hard metal surface of the jet and was pulled inside by the arm.

"Glorious!" Starfire flew over tackling him along with Bee.

"Ladies… ladies… it's all in a day's work" he winked with his trademark smile.

"Great, you just ruined the moment" Bee sighed walking away.

"You all… work so well together" Nightwing stated from his position on the floor.

"Don't get all mushy now, dude, it's called working as a team" Speedy walked towards him, "It really has been that long since you guys were all together, huh"

Nightwing didn't answer. He sat back finally able to rest.

"Let me fix up that wound of yours, big guy" Bee came at him with a first aid kit.

"Yes, Bee works wonders in the art of healing" Starfire followed her proudly.

"Star, it's just a med kit… oh never mind" she sweat dropped.

"Where to now, Sparky" Speedy grinned resting a hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Don't even start with that again" Cyborg fumed. It was the worst day ever in the tower when Speedy stumbled upon Bee's nickname for him. How he found out no one knows but has he stopped since, nope. "We're going back home… where everything started"

XX

XXX

XX

* * *

*Stretches and Yawns*

Don't forget to review please. Just another shout out to my loyal readers: Thank you!


End file.
